Feel Again
by tad2me
Summary: Bella being an only child growing up with her dad as a cop, she wanted to be just like him. He taught her and her BFs the ropes of what it takes. they went to school to be cops. She never had a boyfriend because he took her heart when she was young and she never got it back until that one day she met him and he changed her life and had her feeling again.
1. Prologue

**FEEL AGAIN by tad2me**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. This story does not have a beta and therefore the mistakes are mine. This is my very first story and hope you enjoy it with not being too critical on errors.

Prologue

Growing up as the daughter to the Chief of Police has its benefits. I was a tough girl. You could say I was a tomboy. My dad taught me how to shoot guns, fight and learn how to protect myself and stand my ground against bullies.

There were plenty of them growing up, but not much of any bad stuff considering growing up in a small town of Forks.

Kids who knew me never messed with me or they knew I would kick their ass to Seattle and back. I put fear in those around me, yet everyone was my friend because they knew I would protect them.

I was quick at everything. You could say I came out of the womb hitting the ground running. I crawled at two months, walked at seven. Rode my first bike at age two without any training wheels.

I was an only child, but had many friends to more than make up for it. My school housed about 234 students and 42 of them in my graduating class.

Angela and Jessica, my two best friends, who we always played cops and robbers growing up, I decided in the ninth grade that when we graduate, we would go to the Police academy in Seattle.

My dream of becoming Chief of Police like my dad was what I wanted more than anything. I looked up to him. He taught me everything.

I would do anything to protect my family and friends. I never had a boy friend that I was interested in. We were just friends and hang out, just like one of the guys. I guess that tomboy in me just didn't have a romantic bone in my body.

I remember one day when I was five and my best friend of two years, Edward, who also was an only child and my mom would babysit him since his mom worked and mine didn't. We were playing with hot-wheels in the house and we were sitting next to each other having fun like we always did and then we both got up and we kissed each other on the lips.

I fell in love with him and there was just something deep in my soul that I felt that he was my soul mate. Well, for a five year old, maybe you can't have any feelings like that, but it's true, I did and I felt it. But unfortunately he ended up moving away, never to see him ever again, so I thought, but I'll never forget him.

Well, as years pass, growing up, hanging with other kids, I did forget. I forgot everything until that one day when my life changed forever...to feel again.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight and I do not have a beta therefore, any mistakes are mine._

Chapter 1-Growing up so fast

"Daddy, will you teach me how to shoot the gun tomorrow?"

"Of course, Bella, I want you to know how to protect yourself and others who may be in harms way should you need to.

I hope some day you can take over for your old man and be Chief of Police, like you say you do, but most importantly, I want you to be happy and do what you want to do and not what I or anyone else wants you to be. You do what you want, got it kiddo?"

"But Daddy, I do want that more than anything and I'll show you and prove to you that I know what I want. I want to be just like you!"

And with that, he hugged me and kissed my forehead, tucking me into my bed.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams, I love you!"

"Goodnight daddy, I love you too!" I fell asleep and dreamed of me a as a cop and working with my dad.

I woke up bright and early so we could eat breakfast and go to the shooting range. Mom was already making pancakes and sausage when I came downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart." my mom said greeting me.

My dad looked up from the morning paper. "Well, kiddo are you ready for your first shoot?"

"Yes, daddy, lets do it, I am super excited."

Daddy went over the rules again and the safety and I recited them almost word for word. Both he and mom laughed. He told me he didn't want me shooting an eye out and how important it is for safety.

After we ate, mom and I did the dishes and then we all headed out to the shooting range. Mom wanted to be there the first time I shoot. She was always so protective too, but she was always afraid in the back of her mind the danger that being a cop involves.

Daddy set the target up and got the guns out. He had a Glock 22 hand pistol and a 22 gauge shot gun.

"Okay Bella, you know what to do. Have at it." he said looking at me.

I grabbed my safety goggles and the ear cannons. Mom had to take my picture. I grabbed the gun, eye up my target and shoot.

_BANG_

There was so much adrenaline running throughout my body and the sheer excitement for a ten year old and the power of a beast like this in your hand...well there are no words.

I screamed and laughed at the rush I was feeling. I shot a couple more times. After I laid the gun down, I picked up the 22 gauge and shot that. I did a couple of rounds with both guns and then we went to inspect the targets.

We headed out and my eyes literally bugged out of my head and I started jumping up and down that I actually hit the bullseye dead on with the pistol, but the 22, I was off just a bit, but the main thing is I hit the target.

"Great Job Bella, I am so proud of you. You did better than some of the cops on the force." Dad said smiling down at me while hugging me, then looking to my mom.

My mom hugs me and tells me she is proud too. I feel like I could just float away, I am so high.

We get all packed up and head home and I run to my room to hang my targets up. Jessica and Angela are coming over later and we are going to hang out.

We get home, eat lunch and I gather my laundry so mom can do the wash. I quickly clean the bathroom before they came.

Just as I came down the stairs, the doorbell rings. "I got it!" I yelled running to the door.

"Hey guys come in, you have to see what I did today." I practically dragged them up the stairs and led them to my targets.

"Here they are, I cannot believe what a rush this is. I can't wait to do this again." I rambled on and on and then I stopped dead, because I don't want them feeling bad because they couldn't go with us. Their parents said they had to wait to go thru hunters safety course first and that's in August before we start school.

"I for one can't wait to shoot a gun." Angela said while walking to the bed to sit.

"Oh, me either. We'll be the future Charlies Angels." Jessica said and we all laughed. We had to go tell me dad about that. He love it.

We talked about the course that my dad gave us info on. And went about our day just talking about our dreams, our future and what we want to do. We always went out back to play cops and pretended we were bad ass cops. Since Jess mentioned us being Charlies Angels, we changed how we played things out. We loved it.

The weeks passed and it was our Saturday Hunters safety course and we all passed with flying colors. Well, I passed with a hundred percent.

Mike Newton and Riley Biers even showed up to prove that they were better than me, but I guess not since they both got two wrong.

I didn't rub it in. Angela and Jessica each got two wrong also, but we were all pretty happy to have passed.

Everyone agreed about the adrenaline rush of shooting a gun. Now all we needed to do was go shoot more, since we had it in our blood.

School started and we were all excited to get back in the groove of things, but it pretty much is the same old stuff until we get into high school and select our courses.

We were all sitting at the lunch table and Mike decides he wants to cause problems for Tyler Crowley who is sitting down a few chairs from us and tells him he needs to get out of his chair. He kept picking at Tyler telling him to get out or he'll move him. I stood up and started shoving Mike.

"Mike, leave him alone, you take another seat."

"Bella, you are such a jerk and you think you are better than everyone else here. Why don't you grow up!" he shouted glaring at me.

I glared back. "Mike you are the jerk thinking you can bully people around because you think you are some high and mighty tough guy. You stake no claim to that chair what so ever, so why don't you leave?"

Just then, Mike was about to come at me and before he knew it, I had him on the floor pinned.

Everyone was watching us and cheering me on. Well, he started it and I finished it.

We both got hauled off into the principles office and had a weeks worth of detention. Fine by me, but my parents were not happy. Mostly my dad.

"What the hell Bella, you can't go fighting in school, there are rules to follow."

Then he leans in and whispers, "I hope you put that Newton boy in his place and that he knows he shouldn't mess with you."

I giggle but quickly stop. Daddy knew that I don't take bullying lightly and he was damn proud of me.

Ever since that day, Mike was really nice and never bullied again or he knew I would take him down.

The rest of the school year pretty much was all dull and gloom. Not much excitement happening unless we wanted to create something. But we all know that won't happen.

I worked hard in school and was a straight A student. I would exercise and whenever my dad worked out, I did too! Angela and Jessica came over and we worked out and my dad taught us some self defense moves.

Occasionally, Mike, Tyler and Ben would join us. They said they wanted to be a cop too! But I think they just liked hanging with girls.

As the years went by my focus became more apparent. I knew what I wanted more than anything and that was to be a cop.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Preparing

Jess, Angela and I are all sitting around the table figuring out our class schedule for high school. We all pick the same courses in hopes we will be together, which is almost a given.

We all picked PE, Chemistry, Math, English, and History. Those were pretty much a guarantee, but we also got shop class and home economics.

When we got the schedules, we were right, we had them all together. Funny huh? It pretty much made 9th grade easy. But then going to tenth and eleventh, we all got split up. We did get 2 classes each and lunch, but then split up all the others.

I got English and History with Angela, Ben and Tyler and PE and a Science class with Jessica and Mike.

We got a new kid, James in my English class and he looked almost evil. I had a weird feeling about him. He hung around with a couple of losers in our school who are not worth mentioning.

Weeks went on and one day James thought he would be funny and play jokes on people. It was fun at first and all seemed harmless, but that day he went a little overboard and crossed the line with me, was another story.

"Well, Bel...la, how about you and I go on a date and I'll show you what a good time we can have." he said seductively while running his hand up my arm.

I quickly turned, grabbed his arm and flattened him silly, pinning him to the ground.

"If you ever touch me or anyone else like that again, I am going to cut your balls off. Do we have that clear?"

His eyes are bugged out in shock and shaking his head. I think, well I know I put the fear in him that day. Because every day after that, he avoided me, but would also regard me carefully in the classroom. He was nice and civil but it never went beyond a great friendship.

I think every guy was afraid of me as they should. I take no prisoners, but when I start to think about boys, I begin to wonder if I'll ever find that one.

Well, I quickly dis-spell that notation as I do not have time for a boyfriend, I just want to be a cop. I need to focus on that.

It was now finally our Senior year and we had ACT testing and college submissions. Applying for scholarships. It all was coming together and getting closer. My goal to become a cop was that much closer and having been raised and condition in preparation for it, I could not wait.

I passed the ACT as well as Angela and Jessica. We applied and got into Seattle's Police academy on full scholarships. That was a highlight.

We sat at the table one day at Angela's house with Seattle Times newspaper on the apartments to rent section, a map and laptop. We mapped out the area of where everything was in apartments, to school, restaurants, malls and what area's are the best to avoid.

We had a lot of fun planning this out making sure we had it all covered before our trip.

We made a weekend trip to look for an apartment and tour the academy. Both my parents came too and felt we needed chaperones at first. They wanted to make sure everything was on the up and up and safe and found in a place near the academy.

We checked into our hotel and then headed out in search of an apartment. We Found a three bedroom, three bath semi furnished apartment, only includes appliances in kitchen. Thank God we each get our own bathroom so we don't have to share. The kitchen is small but is all open to dining, living room area, which we like so when we are cooking, we can visit. It's all open with a bar separating them.

We are on the 2nd floor with a balcony overlooking the city. The view is really nice. Not as nice as having the ocean, but it'll do for the next two years and the rent was reasonable.

We managed to secure the place with a deposit since we were not moving in until Summer time and they would hold . We wanted three months to get use to being in a huge city and getting a job. Graduation was only three months away.

We headed out shopping, looking around and finding restaurants we wanted to eat at. Just getting acclimated to our surroundings. We headed over to Pikes Place Market on Sunday and then headed home.

"I can't believe we found an apartment already and it's affordable and close to school." I said looking at Jess and Ang.

"Yeah, that was way to easy." Angela said.

"Now we just need to graduate, move in and then we can let the party begin." Jess said softly so my parents didn't hear the party part.

We talked amenably about our trip and the apartment and what stuff we are going to need as far as furniture. Before we knew it we were back home at eight thirty on Sunday and had to get up for school the next day, but I was too keyed up to sleep. I talked more with my parents before we decided to turn in.

School went fast these last few months and graduation was upon us. There were five of us that were top honored students and they were going to have all of us speak but then they decided they only wanted one.

We all felt it was fair to just put our names in a hat and draw the name.

I don't want it because there is a lot of pressure to speak in front of a lot of people and then you have to write a speech. I am not a good person to give speeches.

_Please please please don't let it be me_. I kept repeating it over and over in my mind squeezing my eyes and holding my breath.

Mrs. Cope reaches her hand into the basket that contained each of our names and pulls a name out.

"Well, it brings me great pleasure to announce this years senior speaker, Bella Swan."

Oh no, my biggest fear. Maybe I should have chanted, pick me, pick me and then it wouldn't have happened. Everyone jumps up and hugs me, offering congratulations and wishing me lots of luck.

"Oh, Bella, lots of luck with the speech. I can't wait to hear it." Angela says while giving me a hug.

"Thanks, I need all the luck I can get." I smiled back.

I went home thinking about my speech and know that I have control of the length of it. It'll be short and sweet. So with that, I started to figure out what I wanted to say.

This is harder than I thought. After a few hours, I asked my parents to help me and we finally figured out something short and sweet.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- On My Own

"Bella, are you almost ready? We gotta get you to school, hustle up."

my dad yells up the stairs to my room.

"Yes, dad almost ready." I yelled back.

I head down the stairs in a blouse, pencil skirt and flats. I am not a high heel, dress kind of girl, but my mom made me dress up. She took tons of pictures of me.

"Mom, that is enough pics." I hollered at her.

"Bella, there is no such thing as too many and it's not everyday you get dressed up and graduate." She said and then we head out the door and dad drives to school.

I meet up with my friends and we hang for a bit until the ceremony starts.

"Bella, are you ready for your speech?" Jess said while giving her a hug.

"I am ready as I'll ever be." shrugging my shoulders and smiling

"You'll do just fine Bella, just remember to breath okay?" Angela said

Mrs. Cope and Mr Birdie come over and get everyone's attention to get lined up and we head out to the gym to pomp and circumstance music.

We took our seats and Mr Bents the Principle rose to the podium to speak.

"I want to welcome you, students, family members and staff to the class of 2008 graduating class of Forks High School. It has been a great year and I want to introduce you to our senior class speaker, Bella Swan.

I take a deep breath and walk up to the podium.

"Thank you Mr Bents." I smile, look out and take a deep breath.

"Classmates, Friends, staff, family. What an honor to be class speaker and let you know that this has been an incredible journey over the last 13yrs. I lift my hat off to each and everyone of you as you have left and will continue to leave an indelible legacy of excellence, achievements and tradition for years to come.

You were taught to lead and stand tall. Keep your head high and be proud. Remember that everything you have done, you will take with you into the future.

The future is ours, to hold and embrace and what we do with it, we have to make the most of it. Move forward, be in the present and look to the future.

Live your dream and be happy. No one else can do that for you. Before I close, I leave you with three words. Live, love and laugh. With those, you can survive anything by taking one day at a time.

Thank you to everyone who has blessed all of our lives. Here's to our future, Congratulations class of 2008. Good Luck!"

And with that, I let out a huge sigh and smiled. Everyone cheered and I took my seat. It was time for getting the diploma.

They called us by name and when they got to me, everyone cheered again. I thought to myself how I am going to miss all this, but know that I will be back to serve as a cop and then be Chief of Police.

After everyone got their diplomas and the ceremony ended, I hugged everyone and said my goodbyes.

Hard to believe that in a week, Mike, Jess, Ang and I are headed to Seattle to start our new lift as an adult. Tyler and Ben are going to Portland.

Since we are in a small town and a lot of families don't have a lot of other family members that live here, they put on a huge party with lots of food and if families wanted to come and join in, they can.

Everyone stayed and the placed was packed. We mingled with everyone, My mom taking pictures of me with all my friends and teachers. We laughed, heard stories of growing up and had a great time. So many people liked my speech and congratulated me.

We had all of our past teachers there celebrating with us. That was special and meant a lot that they would show up to support their students they had over the years.

The time went really fast and really hated the fact that it was really coming to an end and I will officially be on my own. There were so many thoughts and emotions going thru me, but excitement was the big one. I could not wait. I know what I want.

Our week was packing and getting ready for the move. We each made list of what we are bringing and leaving behind. We went to many garage sales to get deals on household items. Our parents helped us with stuff too.

We decided we didn't want to get too much as we can shop in Seattle too! We were all too excited that we had a hard time sleeping.

It was time for the move and we packed up our truck as much as we could with stuff. We had a sectional couch, dining table and chairs, and three beds and dressers in the trailer and boxes in back of our truck.

Angela's Dad had his suburban packed. Jess had her car and her parents, along with my car too, which my mom is driving.

Ang and I are riding with Jess as we wanted to be together. Ang picks her car up in Seattle. It's a Graduation present from her folks. We were all ready to head out for the three and half, four hour trek to Seattle.

"Here we come Seattle!" I shouted while getting in Jess's car. We all giggled and headed out on the highway following my parents. Looking at the clock it was 8:03am.

We made one pit stop and make sure everything was still secure on the trailer. The drive was great, we had a beautiful sunny day.

We talked non-stop about being on our own and doing our own thing. I read off job listings that were available to see if anything sparked out interest. It still amazes me that we are doing this and were doing it together. We got along so well that we rarely fought.

We got into Seattle around noontime and we were hungry. So while we all got to the apartment, us girls had to get the keys and we went to open up the apartment.

While we waited for the food to arrive, we did bring in some boxes so we could make fewer trips next time.

Jess's parents stopped at a burger joint to get everyone food, so we could eat. We all stood or sat on the floor to eat and then we hurried out to start unloading the vehicles so our parents could get back to forks.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-New Friendships

Just as us girls were headed out and down the hall, one of our neighbors was coming in and we nearly ran him over.

"Oops, sorry about that girls, I guess I should be watching where I was going." the blond headed guy said.

I spoke up, "oh no, we are sorry, we weren't watching as we were just too excited getting our things to move in here. I hold out my hand. By the way, I am Bella and this is Jessica and Angela."

He smiled and held his hand out. "I am Jasper. Jasper Hale, ma'am."

oh my, he has a southern accent, I like. Jess and Angela just stood there smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper, so do you live here?"

"Yes, I live in Apartment 2C, and you?"

"We have 2B, right next door to you." I said smiling.

"Well ladies, do you need another set of arms to help move in?"

"Oh, that would be great!" and just then our parents came out.

"Hey guys, this is Jasper Hale, he lives in 2C and offered to help us." I said to the others and they all shook his hand and greeted him. My dad took a liking to him right away.

So we all headed downstairs to get things unloaded. While we were grabbing boxes, I was grilling Jasper. I found out he is 22, single and from Seattle, he has a sister-Rosalie who is a model. He works at Pike's Place Market. He is in his last year at the Police academy as he is wanting to be a cop too!

What are the odds of finding a friend, neighbor, who wants to be a cop too?

We all fell in love with Jasper and so glad we had him around to show us the ropes and learn about the area and the academy since he offered.

We got unload rather quickly with Jasper's help and our parents were on the road back to forks.

We were all exhausted and we managed to get our beds made up so we could crash and unpack tomorrow.

I woke up to sunlight coming into my room. I looked at my phone and it was 8:00am. I blinked a few times and thinking for a moment of where I really am.

I jump out of bed and look out the window and see that I was not dreaming. I really am here in Seattle. I let out a little squeal.

I headed out and walked around and looked out the patio smiling. Angela came out of her room and stood next to me with her arm around me.

"We really are here, aren't we?" she said.

"We really are. Now lets find the coffee pot and coffee and make a pot, okay?" I said smiling back at her and she shakes her head.

We both help looked for the stuff and make a pot and Jess comes out to join us. We sat on the couch drinking our coffee and talking. We started unpacking and before we knew it, it was lunch time and starving.

We decided we better go grocery shopping, after we grab a bite to eat. We drove a few blocks to the burger joint and then went shopping.

We piled the cart full of things we thought we wanted to eat.

It took us a couple of trips into the apartment with the groceries and to put them away. The freezer and refrigerator is full.

Now we unpack the pots and pans. Put all the dishes in the cupboards and the silverware in the drawers.

We have officially unpacked all the boxes and could now relax and have fun.

There was a knock on the door and Jess stood to answer it.

"Hey, Jasper, come in."

"Hey, girls what are you up to this weekend?" he said walking in.

"We have nothing as we have to go with the flow to get use to everything. Why? What are you doing?" I said.

"Oh, well, first of all, I would like to take you ladies on a tour of the city tomorrow like I promised and then, there are a few of us rookies having a party Friday night at my place and wondering if you would like to join us and meet more people and get acclimated to the city. So what do you think?" He said smiling.

I looked to each of the girls and we were all smiling and at same time and said yes. "Jasper that would be great, thank you!" I said.

So, we woke up that day and Jasper took us on the tour of Seattle. Stopping at Pikes Place Market, which we have been here before. It's a cool place. He showed us a few good restaurants he and his friends go to, the bowling alley and said we needed to go bowling sometime.

The day was a blast. We got back to the apartment and Thanked Jasper for the tour. He is truly a gentleman, and we found him to be a great friend. No physical chemistry on any of our parts. He felt like a brother to me and to Jess and Ang.

Now it's Friday night, we get ready and we head next door for the party. He introduces us to all of his buddies and their girlfriends.

They had booze, pop, munchies and of course music. We knew as being underage that drinking is not a good thing, but hey, whats one or two drinks, right?

These people are soon to be cops and they can drink as long as it's respectively. We know better than to take advantage and break the rules. My dad drilled that into my head so I never touched it.

We met a couple of other soon to be cops that live in the complex too. Sara Bently who lives in 1A with her husband Steve. They met in school and just got married.

Met Seth, Sam, Paul and Leah also. We had a blast and learned lots about school and where they were from. I could not wait to start school now.

They said there will be nothing to be afraid of and everyone is nice. They are like family.

The night went on and into the morning hours of laughing and telling stories. We all had a great time and we didn't want it end. But like all good things must come to an end.

So after we helped clean up Jasper's apartment, we headed home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Busy Summer

Jess, Angela and I start our jobs for the summer on Monday. I am working at Newton's Sporting good store, since I worked there in Forks and they opened a store in Seattle and was able to transfer. Mike will be working here too while he's in school. We have yet to hear from him.

Jess is at Starbucks and Angela at Barnes & Noble.

Monday arrives and we all headed off in different directions for our first day of work. I walk into the store and find out that Mike is there.

"Hey, Bella, long time no see. Good to see you. How are you?"

"Oh, I am fine Mike and you?" I said with a polite smile.

"I am good, I just got settled in two days ago in my apartment and my folks already want me working." he laughs.

"Oh, cool where are you living? I asked.

" I have a place over by Pike's place. And you?"

"We are at Harbor Steps."

"Cool, we'll have to get together sometime over the summer before we start school. How are Jess and Ang doing?"

"They are good, Jess asked about you yesterday. You should give her a call." I said smiling. Jess and Mike went out a few times, but nothing ever felt right for those two. Jess didn't want to be tied down. She want to explore in Seattle.

"Well, Bella, I mean, I like her, but I just don't know if she feels anything for me."

"Yeah, I get it, who knows, maybe in due time. Well I guess I better find Billy so I can start working. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I said and he shakes his head yes.

I find Billy and get name tag and store shirts. He shows me around and tells me that I will start out on registers up front and then move me around to fitness area to maintain and work.

The day went rather fast and had a blast learning the ropes. It was really easy since I already knew what to do. Here is a little more high tech than in forks.

I headed home and Jess and Ang were already there. I walked in and I sat on the couch to talk. "Hey girls, how was your day?" They both shook their heads and said it was good.

"Mike was there and he says hi and wants to make sure we get together this summer before school, so lets take a day and go bowling. How does that sound?"

"That would be fine." Jess said.

"Yeah, I'm good with that, it would be fun like old times." Ang said.

"Yeah, like were old and it's been years since the last time we went bowling." I said laughing.

I told them where Mike is staying and how he just got here two days ago. I was looking forward to getting together. It has been awhile since we last went bowling. So we decided to go next weekend.

We met up a the bowling alley and only bowled two games. We all laughed at how lousy we bowled.

"We have to do that again, don't we?" I said to them while we got ready to leave.

"Yes, that was fun!" Jess said.

We invited Mike over to our place so he knew where we live. He came and we talked for about two hours. Mike hadn't had any time to get around site seeing, but he has been there a few times while in high school, he would help out with his dad when they came to Seattle.

Mike left and us girls went into our rooms and crashed for the night.

We woke up the next day and went to work. The weeks flew by and we continued to hang with Mike occasionally, but he did more with Jess alone than with Ang and I.

We introduced him to Jasper and a few others that we met. Everyone got along great.

It was fouth of July and we decided that we wanted to stay in Seattle to watch the fireworks. They were spectacular just as Jasper said they were.

Jasper grilled out burgers and hotdogs. We brought a salad and everyone else brought other items. It was one big cookout. It was fun and the food was great!

Summer flew by fast and I worked a lot of long hours which is great considering we needed money to pay bills. Good thing we have an affordable place.

Before we knew it, it was time to start school. I was super excited to get going. I had many dreams about it and it's finally going to happen.

Ang, Jess and I headed to school for orientation and to get our class material and schedule. We met up with Mike there.

We were looking around and I notice a job posting for part time Security guards at the Northgate Mall. I grabbed the info and going to apply. I want all the experience I can get.

"Hey Jess, Ang, do you want to apply with me on this." I show them the info.

"Oh, that would be cool and we can walk the mall and see lots of hotties. I'm in!" Jess said.

"Sure, me too!" Ang said smiling.

And with that, us three girls filled out the application and headed to the mall to turned it in right away. We didn't want to waste any time.

I have everything in my hands and cannot believe this is really happening. I am finally going to be starting school next week. Applying for a new job. There are going to be many sleepless nights until then.

So we get to the Mall to do a sweep checking it out and I was getting pumped. I really wanted this. I have to stay positive. We stopped at the office to drop the papers off and the lady behind the counter told us to wait over there on the bench.

We sat and waited and then a big brute of a man comes out over to us.

"So you girls looking for a job, huh?"

All three of us look at each other shaking our heads kind of intimidated and I stood and spoke.

"Yes, we are. We just moved here in June and start school next week at the Police Academy, Sir. We are hoping that we can gain some experience while going to school in related field, sir."

He smiles, "My name is Officer Mike Briggs, follow me ladies."

We headed back to his office and we all look at each other like is this really happening to us. Are we getting interviewed now or is he going to interrogate us? Good thing Jess and Ang hung around me and my dad to know the ropes.

He advises us to sit and he goes through a line of questioning like a cop does. I was loving it, because in this business you cannot crack. Both Jess and Ang held their part as I knew they would. He was impress by me since I told him my story and my passion.

"Well, ladies, I tell you what. Since you are starting out and I like your tenacity and charm. I am going to hire all 3 of you. You seem well adverse and I don't see any problems. You are well fit and you seem to know what to do. So, Welcome to the security team at Northgate," He said reaching to shake our hands.

We thanked him and we giggled and squealed like schoolgirls. He told us to fill out a few more forms and we will get uniforms assigned.

He takes us to the back room and hands us our uniforms and shows us where to come in, how to clock in and out. Hands us an employee handbook of rules and regulations.

We start next week as we have to give notice to our other employers.

After 2 hrs there, we were starved and headed over to Applebee's to eat.

We chatted and couldn't believe we got hired and start next week.

We headed home and we started going over the employee handbook and we also went over our class schedule. We talked all night and couldn't sleep.

We called our parents and told them what happened and they were happy for us. Thought it was a great idea for us to have the experience. It was around midnight by the time we decided we better get some sleep as we had to school the next day and give our notices at work.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Beginning

_Get him down, get him down now...I scream at him. Why is he not listening to me. I am giving orders and it's like he can't hear me. OMG, he is down, what the hell just happened? I can't see anything that is going on. There is a lot of smoke and gun fire, bang...bang...bang..._

I bolt up out of bed panting wondering what the hell just happened. I look around and I'm in my room. I let out a huge sigh and then realize someone is banging on my door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Ang says.

"Yes."

"Are you okay, girl? I heard you screaming. Did you have a bad dream?" She came over to sit on edge of my bed.

"Yeah, I guess." I sat there thinking about it. But it was all fuzzy.

"It was just weird. I was yelling telling someone to get him down. Whoever I was protecting. There was smoke and gun fire. I couldn't see a thing and no one was listening to me. It felt real Ang. So strangely real."

"Well maybe it was a premonition or maybe a sign it'll happen." She said with serious eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe, but...I can't put my finger on it, its just weird."

"Well, let me make the coffee and when you get ready, it'll be ready for you. It's 6:30 and school starts at 9." She said while getting up and leaving my room.

I get up, take shower and keep thinking over and over in my mind why I dreamed that. None of my dreams have had a great deal of effect on me like this one. Maybe there is some significance to it. I have got to shake this feeling. So I take a deep breath and turn the water on cold quickly to shock my system.

I get out and get dressed. I head out and Ang has the pot of coffee done. We sit at the bar drinking coffee and eating. Jess comes out shortly.

"Well, girls, this is it. We are starting school today-whooohooo." She said all enthusiastically.

We holler back whooohoooo as well. We get ourselves pumped up. Jess puts the ipod on and play "Party Rock.

We dance and sing and we are ready to start. We laugh going out. We decided to carpool since we have the same course.

By the time we got into the classroom, there were no seats that were all together. So we had to fill in where ever. That was cool. I took seat in middle. Jess was in back, Mike and Ang up front.

Officer Blake is our instructor and he told us about himself. He came from Portland and transferred to Seattle five years ago. He is married, has three children, two boys and one girl all in their twenties. He is a grandfather to four grandchildren. two Boys and two girls.

He has us go around the room to talk about ourselves. My turn is next and I introduce myself.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I grew up in Forks, WA. My father is Chief of Police there and he taught me everything I know."

Officer Blake, then spoke up. "Bella, I know your father. I was in Police academy with him. What a small world. Please tell him I said Hi." He smiled

I shook my head yes, but not to say anything. Great, now people will think I will get by and be labeled as teachers pet. If that happens, I am gonna have to kick some ass.

After everyone introduced themselves, we got into the rules and guidelines of the class and what will happen and what to expect. I cannot wait to get going.

We break for lunch and we come back and go through a couple of chapters in our book and watch a film. Then class is dismissed for the day with homework.

We walk out and we run into Jasper. "Hey girls, how was first day?"

We all said good and smiled. He smiled back. "That's good, I gotta get going to work, but we'll catch up with you gals later, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good, enjoy." I said while we head out to the car.

We each stopped and gave our notices and talked about it all the way home. Thank god none of us had to work tonight, but we will have to manage homework, school and work.

We get home and we decide to hit the books and then it's Angela's night to cook. She is making Spaghetti.

I sit down and work through all the questions and it all seems so easy so far. Jess and Ang thought the same. We get done and eat. Jess and I do dishes and we sit to watch Cops on TV.

We head to bed and I lay there for a bit before I can fall asleep. It's only 9 o'clock and just then my phone rings.

I answer it and it's my dad. "Hey, dad, how are you?"

_"I'm great kiddo, how are you? How was first day of class?"_

"It was great. Oh, by the way, Officer Blake says Hi. Do you remember him? You went to the academy together in Portland."

_"Oh yeah, I do, how is he? I should give him a call sometime."_

"Dad, please don't, its bad enough that he knows you and I don't want to be labeled as teachers pet okay?"

_"Oh Bella, that won't happen. Since when _do _you care anyway what people think?"_

"Um, yeah your right, I don't, but wait until I get use to school more and get more comfortable okay?"

_"okay kiddo, Mom and I just wanted to check in, and we'll talk to you later okay? We love you. We will see you next weekend for your birthday dinner okay?"_

"Okay, Love you guys too and give mom a hug. I miss and love you both."

I hung up the phone and kinda feel just a tad bit of homesickness, but I will see them next week and they are taking me to the space needle on Saturday night.

I finally fall asleep and wake excited to get another day of school in. We decided to head out early to grab a coffee at Starbucks before heading to class.

We get there and before we know it, class is over with and I am headed off to work for a couple of hours.

I headed home, did some homework for class tomorrow and fell asleep.

I cannot believe the week flew by with school and my final week at Newton's sporting goods store. And now it's my birthday, Yippee.


	8. Chapter 7

I want to apologize for the delay. My laptop is being weird and trying to get the chapters to you. But Thank you for hanging around. I am still learning the ropes of how this all works out and still hope you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight.

Chapter 7-Something Familiar

"Bella come on, get a movin girlfriend so we can eat and make the movies on time." Jess shouted through the bedroom door.

"Yeah, almost done." I shouted back.

I can't believe I'm letting them drag me out for dinner and a movie. But since they are working tomorrow night and can't join my parents and I for my birthday dinner. They thought it would be more fun just us girls.

I come out of my room dressed in skinny jeans, flats, and a t-shirt. This is girls night and I am comfortable.

"Well, It's about time, lets go have some fun!" Angela said smiling.

We head out to Olive Garden to eat, one of my favorite restaurants. We eat and laugh. I look over to Jess, "so, what movie are we seeing again?"

"It's called, "Remembering Him" and Anthony Mason, one of the new hottest it guys is in it and its about a homeless guy and he meets a young man who helps him out and later finds out that the homeless guy is really rich and gives all his fortune to the young man when he passes."

"WOW, that kinda sounds like a good movie. I am not sure I heard of this Anthony Mason. Where is he from, does he have other movies?" I said.

"He is from Portland. This is his second movie. He is just getting started, but he is a dreamboat, you'll see."

I shake my head and say how cool. We get to the movies and It was really good. This actor is handsome and something about him looks familiar. But I shake it because a lot of people look familiar to me.

On the way home, Jess is talking a mile a minute and Ang and I just sit and listen. "We so need to find us some boyfriends and we can triple date and it will be triple the fun." She said.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry Jess, I don't need a guy right now to distract me. I just want to get thru school and find a job."

"Come on Bella, live a little, give it a try."

"Jess, lets not go there, please?" Ang said glaring at Jess to can it.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to push. I just want us to have fun now that were on our own. I not giving up. My eyes are set on Todd anyway and I am gonna make my move on Monday.

"You are looking at Todd Majors? I said shocked

"Yeah, why? He's cute, really nice and I would think we would be great together. I just need to make my move."

Jess, I hate to disappoint you but Todd is engaged, to be married next month."

"WHAAAAT? Are you serious? I can't believe it. I'm gonna die a 40yr old virgin if I can't get a guy, but I guess I'll have to settle with Mike after all." She said letting out a frustrated sigh.

Both Ang and I laugh. We get home around nine thirty and sit talking for a bit longer until Ang was yawning. I give them a both a hug to thank them for tonight. We head into our own rooms and I decided to read for a bit and I crash.

I wake up at seven and clean up the apartment before heading off to work a few hours. I work from ten to four and then my parents will come to take me out and spend the night.

I get home and relax for a bit. I get a text from my mom that they are here. The door bell rings and I buzz them in.

"Mom, Dad, its so good to see you."

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much." Mom said hugging me and then I hugged dad.

"Come in, have a seat. Dad, you can put your bag in my room."

My folks are staying in my room and I'll be sleeping on the couch. I wanted my folks here since its been four months since I last saw them.

I go to get ready, since reservations at the space needle is at six thirty. I dress in Black skinny jeans, black heels, a blouse with a blazer. Its dressy but not too much since I'm not into fashion of dresses or mini skirts.

We get there about ten minutes early and get seated right away. I stare out taking in the view. It's so breathtaking.

Our waiter comes over to greet us, giving us menus and take our drink order. I get up to excuse myself to use the restroom.

I walk over not watching where I'm going and literally run into a guy. He grabs my shoulders. "Oh my, I am so sorry miss, please forgive me." he said.

I look at him, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, my apologies."

He lets go and we just stare at each other. As I look at him, he looks familiar to me but I can't place where I've seen him.

"Um, again I am sorry." I said and step around him and head into the restroom. I keep thinking about him and why he seems familiar, but I shake it. I head back to sit down.

Our salads came and we talked about whats been happening. Then our main course come and just as I felt someone watching me, I looked over and saw the guy I ran into sitting with two other guys looking at me and smiling.

I smile back and go back to eating. Just then the waiter comes over with another round of drinks.

"This round of drinks is already paid for from the gentleman that was at table twelve and said he was sorry and wants you to enjoy." the waiter said.

My dad speaks up. "What do mean, from who?" He looks around as I do and see they are no longer sitting there at the table.

"Sorry sir, it's complements, please enjoy." And the waiter leaves.

My dad looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. I didn't want to tell him even though I knew its from the guy I ran into. The nameless man that haunts my mind.

We get dessert to go and head home. It's great having my parents here and we sit on the couch talking and Mom pulls out a small present.

"Mom, Dad, I said no presents, you already gave me too much as it is."

"Honey, just take it. It's just a little something." she said.

I take the small box and open it to a charm bracelet with a couple of charms. One was a hand gun and the other the space needle.

"This is really nice, Thank you Mom, Dad." I said while giving them both a hug.

"Now, you can keep adding to it, anything you want." Dad said.

I really do like it and after an hour, my parents turn in and I get comfy on the couch. Jess and Ang come home after they worked late shift and head to their rooms.

I fall asleep dreaming of the guy I ran into at the restaurant. It really bugs me like I know him. I am constantly thinking about him.

I wake and find out it's seven am. I decide to get up and make coffee. Everyone is starting to wake and join me for breakfast.

We all talk as my folks find out from Ang and Jess how things are going with them. I love how easy going they are with them.

After we eat, my folks head home and I sit down to work on school work so I am ready for the week, but my mind starts to wonder a bit thinking about that guy.

Why does he have such a power over me?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-A New Year

Time flies between school, working security at the mall, working out in the gym and we have been to a couple of parties at Jasper's and now we are coming up to Christmas break for two weeks.

We are heading home right after we are done with work Christmas Eve since the mall is closing at three o'clock and all of Christmas day, but we have to work every other day and since we have no school we wanted to work full time for the money. Holidays are really busy with school and work, it kept my mind from thinking about that guy I ran into on my birthday.

We took our midterm test and I passed with flying colors. Jess, Ang, and Mike did too! I was really proud of them.

We packed everything up in one car and headed to work. We got done and headed home since we only got Christmas day really with family and drive there and back took more time.

With the Christmas over, we headed back to work. Before we knew it, it was New Years Eve. We had been invited to a lot of parties from classmates to co-workers to friends. Tough decision on which party to go to.

Mike actually invited Jess to their Newton employee party and she accepted. Those two have been casually dating over the course of a few months and they both feel that they want to make a go with the relationship again.

Angela and I wanted to go to the academy party and we did. We got dressed up, well me and my skinny jeans at least with a blouse and blazer. I looked nice and comfy. We headed over to Officer Greene's house where the party is being held.

It is pretty fancy and huge. I can see why they have parties. It was nicely decorated and there were a lot of faces we knew from school and some not, but were introduced to.

We mixed and mingled and had a blast talking cops and robbers. It was funny some of the stories we heard.

We met Eric Yorkie who will be our Self defense instructor for the next couple of months. He took a liking to Angela as she did to him. They seemed to have hit it off right away.

Jasper comes along and diverts my attention and has me meet his sister Rosalie. She is a pretty gal and they look like they are twins.

"Bella, this is my Sister Rosalie, Rosalie, this is my neighbor and good friend Bella Swan." He said smiling.

"Hi Rosalie, nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." I said while giving her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too! My brother said lots about you too, but all good though so don't worry." she said laughing

"That's good to hear."

She turns a bit and introduced me to her friend.

"And this is my friend Alice Brandon, she is visiting family here, but lives in LA and works as a publicist for the stars of Hollywood."

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you." I said and she comes up to me and hugs me.

"Oh, its nice to meet you too! I hope you are enjoying the party? These people know how to throw one hell of a party, but nothing like the ones in LA. They are even more crazier and wilder than this." she said smiling.

"I can't imagine that, but maybe sometime we can experience that."

"You got it, next year, I'll be sure to invite you guys and we'll have a blast. Oh, I love parties and can't wait now. But maybe I can invite you to one of the premier after parties as they can be fun too!"

WOW, this girl is like the energizer bunny that just keeps on going. She talked our ears off the rest of the night and before we all knew it, everyone started counting down.

Great, someone hands me a glass of champagne and we toast and cheer and before I knew it, I am being tossed around hugging and kissing people.

By the time I stop to look around, Angela and Eric are kissing over by the window and I turn to see Jasper and Alice doing the same. The party went on and Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Sara, her husband Steve, Angela and I decided that it was time to call it a night since it was already three in the morning.

It was a great time and we said our goodbyes. We exchanged numbers with Rosalie and Alice and promised to stay in touch. Jasper and Alice had a thing going and this ought to be interesting.

Thank God, we did not have to work on New Years Day. The took volunteers for anyone who wanted to work and there were a few who wanted to work so we didn't have too. I was going to volunteer but Ang wanted to go out. Glad I didn't volunteer because I had fun.

I wake up about noon time feeling hungry and cant believe I slept in, but again, we didn't get home til morning anyway.

I crawl out of bed, freshen up and head to the kitchen to find something to eat. Just then, Jess comes in.

"Well, good morning sunshine, or should I say good afternoon?" I laughed.

"Hey Bella, whats happening?" Jess said.

"Not much, just woke up and hungry, do you want something?"

"No, I'm good, I just had something at Mike's." she smiled

"Oh, really, does that mean you slept with him?" I said questionably, raising one eyebrow.

"Ah, um, yeah I guess I did. I had a great time with him and he seems so different this time. He seems more mature. I don't know. Bella, we connected last night and it was almost magical."

"WOW, Jess, that is great, I am happy for you, but is this what you want? Do you feel something this time?"

"Yeah, I do or I never would have slept with him. We are going to make this work. We talked about it this morning before I left."

"Well, I'm surprised you left at all."

"Me too, really, but I guess I needed to really think about this because I want to be in this for the long haul. And he said he did too."

We sat there talking and eating, then Angela comes out to join us. We talked about our parties and how much fun we had.

Ang got a call from Eric and she went to her room to talk. I decided I wanted to read and relax for a bit, did laundry and headed down to the gym to work out.

I spent an hour working out and headed back. Just then Alice was coming out of Jasper's place with Jasper and Rosalie in tow.

"Bella, it's great seeing you again, I really hope you can come to LA sometime to visit. Jasper said he will road trip it to visit, say you'll come okay?"

"Okay, sounds fun." I said shaking my head wondering when the next time will be.

"Well, we gotta get to the airport, so stay in touch." Alice said hugging me.

"Yeah you too, and you too Rosalie. It was great meeting you both." I said waving goodbye and headed back home.

I showered and got ready for bed , then decided to read some to help me fall asleep faster and before I knew it, I found myself thinking about that mystery guy and wonder if I will ever run into him again.

Come on Bella, you know better than anyone that may never happen again as I keep telling myself. It was just a fluke. Let it go. And with that, I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Time Flies

With the holidays over and we headed back to school. The next couple of months we were in various self defense classes. My dad already taught me a few of the moves, so we'll see how it goes.

Eric Yorkie is the instructor. Angela and him hit it off at the New Years Eve party and are now dating. He usually doesn't date students, but he is so smitten with her that he wants to keep work and personal life separate.

The first month, Eric went through some of the basics and was impressed at how well I knew the moves. He was also impressed that Ang and Jess did too, but he already knew where they got their training.

He showed us many moves and we practiced. We played out many different moves and I was enjoying this tremendously and showed no one any mercy. It's all part of training.

The months went on and before we knew it, it was summer time and we had to take the final test. I was not nervous at all. I studied hard and knew a lot of the stuff already. Anything I didn't know, my dad was there to help.

I passed with flying colors again as did Jess, Ang and Mike.

Jasper graduated and was having a party before he moved to LA to be closer to Alice. They have been phoning each other daily and we talked at least once a week. I could not make it to visit between school and work.

Alice whined and begged me, but I couldn't get it to work out to go. I told her I would after I graduate and spend two weeks with her and Jasper. We already planned the dates for two weeks in June. I got a one way ticket as they were adamant that I will be staying. She had a premier party she wanted me to go too with her since it was not a working one for her.

A lot of the people in the building were coming and going which was kind of sad after making friends with them. Some were staying and some moving. I was sad that Jasper is leaving. He is such a great friend.

"Bella, I am going to miss you so much and you better stay in touch."

he said smiling.

"Jasper, I am missing you already and you haven't left yet. You are like a brother to me, but I know we'll be talking weekly, since Alice made a point to have our weekly chat. I don't think she'll let that slide."

We both laughed and knew how Alice was. She is such a doll face and no one could resist her charm and wit. She had everyone wrapped around her pinky.

We all went to the graduation ceremony to support Jasper, Sara, Steve, Seth, Sam, Paul and Leah, who we first met when we arrived. We also wanted to know what to expect when we graduate.

It was quite the experience and nothing like I expected. They make them brief as possible. Talk about honoring each student. Then give them their degree and its over. No long speeches or anything, thank god!

We head over to Jasper's for his graduation/going away party. I was feeling kind of sad knowing that he wont be there anymore. I started to feel bad that it will be like a whole year away before I'll see him again.

Jasper made sure we all laughed and had a good time. He wanted it to be fun, not somber.

We played darts and I won. I jumped for joy and had a great time. Everyone left after midnight and the party was over and I stayed to help Jasper clean up. Ang and Jess decided to help also.

Before we knew it, the next day Jasper was all packed up and loaded. He is driving to LA bright and early in the morning. We said our good byes and he was gone.

He did call a couple of times checking in as I told him he had too and he kept his promise. I wanted to make sure he made it to LA safely.

The summer flew by and I worked a lot of hours. Mike and Jess are still going strong as well as Eric and Angela.

They have tried many time to set me up with guys, but I just went out a few times with some, but never amounted to anything. I have no love bone in me. I know my soul mate is probably out there, I just don't know when or where he'll be.

School starts tomorrow and I am super excited to get back and finish this. I knew I needed to find a job and that would be tricky because I wanted to be close to home, but nothing is open until one of the guys on the force leaves or passes away. Fat chance of that happening.

Holidays came and went just as fast. Mike proposed to Jess on New Years Eve. She is over the moon and they are both in love for real this time. Ang and I are so happy for them. They are planning to get married in July. She asked us to be her bridesmaids. We had time to go dress shopping and since they only have a few more months, Jess is doing pretty well at planning, working and doing school.

Over the course of the months, class is getting deeper. We go out on a stake out. Of course its a pretend one. We do lots of lab work, scene set up and how we handle each scenario. Go through first aid training. We ride around in a police car. We work with fire arms.

It's still all so exciting. We had a day of obstacle course training. We had various different houses, buildings set up and target men who could shoot at you. You had to learn to shoot the targets and how you are going to save and protect yourself or those you need to protect.

It was my turn to go through and I made it through in record time and hit the target straight on each time. I totally impressed my instructor. Not that I was trying, It's just in my nature I guess and the training I've been fortunate to have with my dad.

As I went to bed that night, I was laying there thinking about the obstacle course and the thoughts and feelings I was experiencing was thrilling. I wonder how I'll do when something like that were to actually happen.

I fell asleep to only dream about that again. Jasper said that once you do this, you will dream about it. He said the rush is unbelievable even though its all set up, but the idea of it and play it out like its real is something else.

I gave him a call and told him about it. He laughed and said I told you so. I asked him how his new job was going. He said it was fine and having fun, but it's a lot of work.

Jasper got a job as a cop in Beverly Hills. He was totally pumped when he did. I was so happy for him. He told me that he is flying up to our graduation and flying back to LA with me.

He told me that Alice is counting down the days until I come there to visit. Just then she grabs the phone from him.

"Bella, I can't wait any longer. It's killing me, I have so much planned for us." she whined.

I laughed, "Alice, I can't make the clock move any faster, but I can't wait either. I am looking forward to this as well. And you better have lots planned. I want the full Hollywood treatment."

"Oh, trust me, you'll get it. OR I hope so anyway for what I have planned. But I have to run, I have lots to do. I'll see you next week girlfriend, I love you."

"Love you too Alice." and she handed he phone back to Jasper.

"Bella, I will see you next week, take care darling."

"Bye Jasper, have a great week." And we hung up.

I lay there thinking how much has changed over the past two years and how many friends I have made. I am going to miss all of this, but excited to get a job as a cop. I want to start living my dream.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Emotional time

Jasper's flight arrived on time and Ang and I went to pick him up at airport. Then he came back to our place as he is going to stay the night and we fly to LA next day.

I run into Jasper's arms hugging him and he kisses my cheek. He truly is like a brother to me. He does the same for Ang.

"How was your flight?" I said while walking out of LAX.

"It was great. Alice is bouncing off the walls waiting for you, you know?"

"Oh, I can imagine she is." We laughed and got into the car and headed back to our place.

We had lunch and then got ready for our 3:00 graduation ceremony. Graduation went with a blur and I officially got my law enforcement degree.

"I did it!" I squealed hugging my family and friends. I couldn't believe this day has finally arrived and I did with honors. My parents were so proud of me and I was pretty proud myself.

I said my goodbyes to Jess and Mike. I wished them well and said I will see them in a couple of weeks. My dress is still at the bridal shop with one more fitting a week before the wedding and will be back for that. I still cannot believe they are getting married next month. They didn't want to wait any longer.

Ang and Eric said I could stay with them when I come back, but then I'm not sure where or what will happen and will let them know later. Time will tell.

We headed out to eat and Jasper told us all sorts of funny stuff while on duty. He said he had to patrol the local park on bike and some kids were being a little out of control and he had to chase them and he tackled them and found out they were in possession of drugs and cuffed them. He said it was fun.

My dad was all ears and chuckled and shared some stories with Jasper. We laughed until we cried and I could not wait to share in my own stories some day.

We headed home to finish packing, since our lease is up next week and we are going separate ways. Jess moved in with Mike and Ang is moving in with Eric. I am pretty much homeless until I decide what I want to do. I am just going with the flow as Alice and Jasper are trying to get me to move and live in LA.

Alice said she may have a job already lined up, but they are still working out the details and should be ready in a week to discuss. That is why she wanted me to have a one way ticket and if things didn't work out, I can get a ticket back anytime, but I do need to come back for the wedding, just not sure which day.

My parents are going to put my stuff in storage until I know what I am doing.

With Jess already moved out, but left the bed for my folks to use and they will pick up later. Ang is moving in three days. Her and Jess will clean once everything is out. I feel bad for leaving them, but they said it was fine.

I said my goodbyes to Jess and Mike last night. Ang is still at the apartment. Her family stayed in a hotel because of things being packed up and Jasper and my parents here.

We woke early so we can get the rest of my stuff out, loaded and dropped in storage since Jasper was there to help. Then my folks will drive us to the airport.

I turn and look at my best friend with tears in my eyes. "Well, Ang, this is it girlfriend. I am going to miss you so much. I wish you the best with Eric and I know we'll stay in touch."

"Bella, I am gonna miss you too!" she said while we hugged and cried.

I turned to Eric who was standing there and hugged him.

"You better take care of her or you'll be hearing from me." I threatened while laughing thru my tears.

"Bella, No worries at all. You take care and embrace life okay?" Eric said while he put his arm around Ang to comfort her.

I shake my head yes, Thank him and I walk out. I turn one more time looking at what has been my home for the past 2 years and one of my best friends for all my life and smiled.

I turned and headed out the door. I let out a huge sigh, wiped my tears and Jasper gave me a big hug and told me it will be fine.

"It's always hard saying good bye. But it's not forever. You'll stay in touch with them. Now lets get going so we don't miss our flight to LA or shit will hit the fan with Alice and we don't want that now do we?" He said and we both laughed shaking my head no.

We dropped off my stuff in storage and then got dropped off at airport. I hugged my parents and had more tears. Why am I so emotional. Oh yeah, my damn period, but it's almost over with, so my trip won't be totally ruined, but I am also thankful for birth control to help regulate, as it's not that bad.

I have never really been that much of an emotional person since being a tough girl and tough girls don't cry, except during that time of month when hormones rage. Just the thought makes me giggle.

I look at my parents. "Mom, Dad, Thank you so much for everything. I love you both and I will text you letting you know that I landed and will let you know how things go, okay?" Tears well up.

"Sweetheart, you have a great trip." My mom whispered in my ear as tears are in her eyes.

"Jasper, take care of our girl okay?" Dad said while giving him a man hug and hand shake.

"I will sir, don't worry." Jasper said

And with that, we headed to our flight. We had a smooth, on time flight and the sun is shining in LA. I quickly sent a text to my family and friends.

"Bella, Jasper." Alice is waving and yelling at us.

We both look at each other and laugh as Alice is jumping up and down smiling. She runs to me throwing her arms wide open.

"Alice, it's great to see you again." I said hugging her. She hugs me back and we are rocking side to side.

"Oh, Bella, finally! I cannot wait to show you around." She said while pulling away from me and then she turns to grab her man.

"Boy, did I miss you." She said, while hugging and giving Jasper a kiss, then turns to me. "How was your flight?"

"It was great, happy to be back home darlin." Jasper said with a love sick puppy look while kissing her.

I stand there watching them and clear my throat for them to stop. They laugh and stop kissing but still stay holding each other. They are so cute together.

These two will definitely get married as they are perfect for each other and they will make beautiful babies.

I look at them, "Well, lets get the party started, I am anxious to see what LA is like."

And with that we headed out to Alice's car and headed out of LAX. Boy, that is one busy airport.

Alice talked the whole time and I just sat looking out at the scenery. We headed to Jasper and Alice's place just between Beverly Hills and West Hollywood.

They had a really nice 2 bedroom condo with a 2 car garage.

"WOW, this is really a nice place Alice." I said while bouncing my head like a bobble head doll.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice and the neighborhood is really good. I can't complain." She said smiling.

We get in and she shows me to my room and shows me where everything is and said that I can help myself to anything. Not to be afraid. Treat it like you live here.

With that we sit down in the living room and she goes over the plans for the next 2 weeks.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Hollywood Life

"Well, Since I have the weekend off. I thought we would start tonight just relaxing with some wine and Italian Chicken. Tomorrow we will take you sight seeing around Hollywood. Show you the hot spots, maybe do some shopping.

Then on Monday we both go back to work, but you can join me at the office and we have a Premier after party I want to take you to. This is the Premier to a movie called "Honey Bees". It's an Indy film, nothing really big, but you have to experience it. They can be a lot of fun. Right Jasper?" she said looking over at Jasper who was smiling.

"Right Babe." He said snickering.

"So what do they do at these things?" I asked.

"Well, these red carpets deals can be fun, but they are a lot of work too! You basically watch the stars of the movie walk the red carpet and few others of their friends and family come. The media interviews them, Paparazzi all over the place.

Fans can line up along the carpet to see them too. Then you can go see the movie. The after parties is just a bunch of food and drinking. We don't have to go since its not one of the big ones, but I would like you to see them."

Just then her phone buzzes and she excuses herself. Jasper and I just sit there talking until she comes back.

"Sorry, that was my boss. She just wanted to make sure I had the file on Anthony. Speaking of which we'll be getting to that later. But in the meantime, Um, Bella, did you bring any dressy clothes?"

Jasper laughs. He knows what I'm like. Alice looks at him with her brows furrowed wondering if she said something funny.

I laughed. "Alice, I am a skinny jeans and t-shirt kind of gal. I'm nothing fancy and never will be."

"Ah, Bella, that just won't due here in Hollywood. And I guess we get to go shopping while site seeing." She said clapping her hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh, I hate shopping, do we have to?" I said whining and dropping my head back looking at the ceiling.

Jasper laughs and he gets up to leave the room. He is a smart man as he knows not to get stuck between us. Alice has a lot to learn about me and I guess I have a lot to learn about her, but Jasper did pre-warn me about Alice and fashion.

I won't argue because I am a guest and who knows, maybe this will change me and I like shopping, but not holding my breath.

We all help with dinner and the meal is delicious. I am not a wine person, but that was good too!

We turned in and I never thought I would settle down and sleep, but I did. I blame it on being jet lagged.

I wake and it's 7:30. I get up, use the bathroom and get dressed. I head out to the living room and Jasper and Alice are sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Mornin darling, help yourself to some coffee." Jasper said smiling.

"Hey, morning guys." and I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I came back and sat in the chair.

"How did you sleep last night, Bella?" Alice said looking at me.

I take a sip of coffee. "Fine thank you!"

"Good, to hear. I am gonna make waffles, are you hungry?"

"Sure, I could eat some waffles, do you need help?"

"Nope, you just relax, you're my guest. You'll be on your own most of the week, so let me dote on you, okay?"

"Okay, sure, thank you!" I said and then take another sip of coffee. While Alice and Jasper went to make breakfast, I grabbed a magazine to look at to pass time.

We ate breakfast and headed out to site see. They showed me all the hot spots. Showed me where SoHo was. Which Alice said is an exclusive member club for the stars.

I got to see where Jasper works. The Beverly Hills Police Department. That place is huge. I saw where Capital Records was also. That is a cool building.

After a few other places, we stopped at a few shops that were just a bit too expensive for my taste and Alice respected it and went to more affordable places.

We had a great time and I got a couple of fancy type outfits and some heels. Alice really knows her fashion and it was fun shopping with her.

We stop to eat at In/Out burger joint that Jasper raves about and they were pretty good. Then we headed back to their place.

Both Alice and Jasper have to go back to work and I am hanging with Alice tomorrow to see what she does and we're heading to a premier and wearing one of my outfits.

I crash rather quickly again and it all seems like I just went to bed, that I was waking up and going to work with Alice.

She showed me what she does, who she works for. She introduced me to a lot of people. I have no idea how I will keep them all straight, but a good cop studies people though.

After we were done, we headed back to their place to get ready for the Premier. I was actually getting excited to see what this was all about.

Alice and I headed to the Nokia plaza where the premier was being held. We stood along the red carpet and watched the stars. There was security everywhere and I thought that it would be cool. I was security for the mall. But something else caught my eye, and that were the body guards.

I watched people closely and what the body guards had to go through to watch and protect the stars kind of sparked my interest.

Alice talked the whole time. I managed to get my picture taken with one of the stars, Tanya Denali. She is a real pretty blonde and Alice knew her.

We got to see the movie and we headed out to the after party and she introduced me to a lot more people. I was in star overload.

It was one thirty in the morning and Alice had to get into work, so we headed back to her place.

I couldn't sleep right away and decided to read for a bit. It was three o'clock when I finally fell asleep.

In a deep sleep, I was waken up by a noise. I looked at the clock and it said it was ten fifteen. I thought that both Jasper and Alice had left for work, so I heard someone looking through doors and mumbling.

I think someone has broken into their house and is stealing from them. So I get up and open my door slowly. I peak around the corner and I see someone has their back to me. He is wearing a beanie and a black jacket.

I think to myself, this guy is trying to rob them and I will do whatever it takes to not let that happen.

My training kicks into high gear and now I stalk my prey without any weapons in hand. This dude is going down.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-It's Him

I take a step closer and this guy is going thru the desk drawer looking for something. So, I grab him on the arm and twist it back.

He struggles and tries to fight me, but I twist and flip him over on the floor putting him in choke hold on the back of his neck with my knee, pinning him so he can't move.

He shouts, "I give, I give, Please don't hurt me."

"I'm a cop, so you better tell me who are you and what are you doing here?"

He tries catching his breath. "I can explain, just let me go."

"No way, how do I know you won't attack me?" I said while applying more force on him.

"I promise, I won't, just release on the choke." he said whispering.

I release my choke hold on him, but straddle him keeping his arms behind his back. "fine, now speak. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Anthony Mason, Alice sent me here to pick up my file she left behind and I was in the neighborhood. That's the honest truth. Call her, she'll tell you. My phone is in my pocket.

I search his pocket and grab his phone, but still have him pinned. He doesn't struggle with me. I find her number and call her. She answers.

"_Anthony, did you find it_?"

I feel that I have nothing to worry about and I let him go. I stand up and he rolls over just laying there and I look at him. Blood draining from my face. I am frozen as I my mind registers this guy that I have seen in a movie and realize that he was the guy I ran into at the space needle.

I am in a total trance until I hear Alice's voice again.

"_Anthony, are you there, Anthony_?"

"Um, Alice this is Bella, Sorry to bother you, but I didn't know. I kind of assaulted him. Everything is okay." I said kind of guilty like and run my hands through my hair. I wished she would have called me to tell me someone was coming.

"_Bella, What the hell did you do, is he alright_?"

"Ah, yeah he is fine. He is laying on the floor, still breathing."

"_Bella, what do you mean on the floor still breathing? Put him on._"

I hand him his phone back and he gets up and sits on the couch. I sit down next to him and he has his eyes on me. We are staring at each other. My mind is blank. I cannot believe this guy is right next to me.

"Hey Alice, I am fine, just a little misunderstanding. All is good."

"_Sorry about that Anthony, I guess I should have called her and told her you were coming, so there wouldn't be any problems_."

"That would have been nice, but I'm really fine. I'll see you in a bit." he said and hangs up. We look at each other staring intently.

"I am sorry, really I am...I'm Bella" I said feeling bad and holding my hand out to shake it.

He looks at me skeptically and hesitates before he extends his hand to shake mine and gives me a shy smile.

Our hands meet and I feel an electric current that feels like a live wire running thru my veins. I release quickly and I stand. I need to move away from him.

"Hi, Bella, and now you know who I am I must get that file and get it Alice before she has my hide." He stands and I back up giving him room.

I stare at him looking at him as to how familiar he is. He looks at me like he doesn't know who I am. He doesn't remember me running into him at the space needle. And I am sure I'll be seeing him again.

Just before he leaves, he turns to me and smiles. "I hope to see you again, but under better circumstances."

He winks at me and is out the door. I let out a huge sigh of relief and crash on the couch thinking about what just happened. I have to go get dressed but I literally cannot move.

After what seems like a hours, I finally moved and went to take a shower. I needed to freshen up.

I grab a cup of coffee and grab a bite to eat. I sit down to watch TV. My mind kind of drifts to Anthony. He is handsome and that smile is a killer. _Oh, Bella, what are you thinking._

I shake my head and decided that I wanted to make something. So I sent a text to both Alice and Jasper telling them that I am making dinner tonight and it'll be ready by six.

Jasper got home at five thirty and Alice followed shortly. I had the table all set and Alice bounces in apologizing.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry about this morning, can you forgive me?"

"Yes, Alice, I forgive you, don't worry. I didn't hurt him."

"I know and in fact, you made quite the impression on him and he wants you to be his body guard. So what do you say? Please say yes, Please, please, please?" she said bouncing up and down smiling.

I looked at her and this is something to really think about. Just then, Jasper speaks up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone, what happened today? Did I miss something?" He said looking between Alice and I.

Alice held her hand up to me. "Well, let me tell you what happened. I was almost late for work this morning and I forgot a file here at home and I needed to have it. I had a meeting later this morning with Anthony and I asked if he could swing by here to pick it up.

Bella was still asleep and Anthony couldn't find the file and he tried not to make any noise as not to wake sleeping beauty. Well, Bella woke up and accosted Anthony thinking he was a burglar."

Jasper's eyes were bugging out and he laughs. I laugh with him because the way Alice told him, it was kind of funny.

"Then when Anthony got to my office, he had this I'm in love look to him and he said he wanted Bella to be his body guard. He said she is one tough cookie and he thinks she will be able to protect him from all the screaming young crazed girls when he becomes big."

We all laughed and I just shook my head smiling. I really can't believe he wants me to be his body guard, but then again, I worked hard and I would be damn good at it, not to toot my own horn.

I stared off into space thinking about working. Could I be a body guard and be able to fight people off? Could I handle traveling all over the place? This would go against my dream of being an actual cop and Chief of Police some day.

"Earth to Bella, Hello, Bella." Alice said while waving her hand in front of my face.

I come out of my trance. "Um, Yeah, what did you say?"

both Alice and Jasper laugh at me.

"Bella, What do you think? Do you want to be his body guard?" she said smiling.

"I don't know, I need to know all what it entails, how much it pays. Are you sure he said that, really?"

"Bella, he did, and I'll get all the info and you can think it over. In fact he wanted your number because he said he wanted to ask you out. He is very smitten with you."

"WOW, Bella, you flatten a guy out putting a choke hold on him and he falls at your feet, literally." Jasper said laughing.

"Jasper, Shut up!" I said with a smirk

"Alice, please tell me you didn't give it to him, did you?" I raise my one eyebrow and give her that stern look.

"Of course not, I want him to work for it first." she said laughing.

"Well, that's good, but how are you going to do that?"

"Oh, I have my ways." she said winking at me.

Oh, this ought to be good to hear how she is going to make him work for it. I would do the same. Make him beg more like it. The thought makes me laugh just thinking about it.

This is going to be an interesting 2 weeks.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Think about it

This week went by fast. I went to visit Jasper for a day, seeing what he does and where he works. He introduced me to his partner and a few was quite exciting, but my mind and my heart just wasn't all that excited anymore. Sure It was for Jasper, but for me, something Changed.

We were getting ready for a party at Chateau Marmont and Alice made sure I was wearing my outfit we bought. It was a black and white jumpsuit that has a jacket with it and black heels.

I'm not fond of the heels, but they are actually comfortable and they do look nice. Alice said that you have to look fancy going to this party at this place.

It's some benefit thingy and Jasper is just not into it either, but he's been to a few already and knows what to expect. He told me about these things so I felt pretty informed.

We get there and Alice promised that both her and Jasper will not leave my side. They don't want me to feel uncomfortable. I told them I didn't need to be babysat, but they were sweet and all was good.

We mingled as Alice introduced me to more people. I was enjoying this and probably never see these people again unless I stay.

I dismissed myself to use the ladies room. Alice told me where to go and asked if I was okay. I told her I was fine and I'll be right back.

I headed out and found the ladies room. I looked in the mirror and all was good. I walked out and bumped into a gentleman.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." and I looked up and there he was.

"Ah, we bump into each other again." I said smiling.

His hands on my shoulders and the current runs through me. He had this look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out.

"I'm sorry, My apologies...Bella." he said.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Ah, Um, yeah, I'm fine." he said real slow like he couldn't comprehend his brain and his mouth to work. It was rather cute.

I started to walk away and he grabs my arm. "Um, Bella, wait up. I'm sorry for just now, but I was having a flashback there as I seem to have had this run in before and It just kind of thru me for a loop, that's all."

"Oh, no, don't worry, I'm sure you have lots of flashbacks." I snicker.

"No, let me explain. You look like this girl I ran into last year when I was in Seattle at the space needle. She really look like you, but I don't suppose it could have been you, right?"

"Oh...well...you know, When I had you pinned at the apartment and you turned to face me. You were that guy I ran into. I never forget those things. Actually I did forget, but when I saw you again, it came back to me.

I was wondering if you would remember, but most guys usually don't, but now I guess you do, so the puzzle piece fits and is complete and I would like to thank you for the drinks that night."

He gave me a shy smile. "You're welcome."

We stood there for a bit and then I felt awkward and decided to go find Jasper and Alice and started walking away. He stopped me again.

"Bella, can I get you something to drink and we can go somewhere and talk. I would like to get to know you more."

"Well, I should go find Alice and Jasper and let them know."

"Sure thing, lets go find them." and he grabs my hand and we go looking for them. We find them and Anthony tells them that he wants to get me a drink and go somewhere to talk.

He pulls me into another direction and we get drinks, they are cokes and we head off to a balcony.

"So, how are you liking LA so far?" he said smiling

"It's pretty cool from what I saw."

"Yeah, it's something you'd get use to though. All the glamor, and fast pace, you'd never get bored that's for sure."

"No, I can't imagine that happening." I snickered shaking my head no.

"Where are you from Bella"

"Um, I'm from Forks, Washington. It's a small town little over three thousand some people. It's in the Northwest part of it. How about you?" I said looking through my lashes at him while sipping my coke.

Before he answered me, a guy comes up to Anthony and whispers in his ear and leaves.

"I'm Sorry, Bella, I need to see someone real quick. Promise me you won't leave this spot, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." I said and he walks away. I turn to look out over the balcony taking in the view of the courtyard. Before I know it, he comes up beside me and places his hand on my arm.

"I'm back, sorry about that. I just had to say goodnight to some producers I am working with on my next movie."

"Oh, What is your next movie, if I may ask?" I said turning to him.

"Well, I really can't say, sorry, it's sworn secrecy. But I want to ask you something."

"That's okay, I understand...shoot, what's your question?"

"He guys, what's happening?" Alice said walking up to us smiling like a fool interrupting us. What is it tonight with interruptions?

"Nothing, just talking getting to know each other and you?" I said taking another sip of pop.

"Well, we just wanted to see how it was going and that you two didn't run off somewhere, that's all." She looks at Anthony and winks. Well?"

I look between her and Anthony wondering if this has anything to do with me being his body guard.

"I'm getting to it. And since your here, lets do this." he said and turns to look at me.

"Look, Bella, I'm gonna cut to the chase here. I _want you_ to be my body guard."

He rubs the back of his neck nervous like. "NO! I _need you_ to be my body guard. Please say yes. I will get down on my knees and beg if I have too. What do you say?"

I look at him, I look at Alice and Jasper who are smiling. My eyes are back on him. I stare at him, he has those puppy dog eyes and he waits for me to answer.

I don't speak, because Alice was right again. He does want me, but could I do it? Could I keep this strictly professional?

"Bella, say something, say you'll do it." he whispers.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Saying Yes

I search for my voice. "Um...I...ah, why me? Why do you want me for?"

He grabs my hand. "Bella, your one tough cookie and hold no mercy to anyone. When you attacked me, I was scared shitless, because I thought someone was going to kill me before I even had a chance to live, to get married and have kids someday.

I need someone like you to protect me. I need you to say yes so I can have a peace of mind when I am out promoting and working, that I feel safe knowing that you will protect me.

So what do you say? Will you do it?" He gets down on his knees now looking up at me begging with his bottom lip sticking out and sad eyes.

I pull him up. "Get up, give me details of what this includes and I'll think about it, okay?"

He jumps up and hugs me smiling. He releases me. "Okay, I'll let you think about it, but don't take too long."

Alice and Jasper are smiling too and with that, Alice pulls out a file from her bag. I should have known she would be prepared for this moment.

"Bella, you know you can do this, because you have nothing else going on and we're here to help you in anything, you know that right? You'll be great, you have the training behind you." Jasper said.

"I know, you guys are great, and I appreciate it." I grab the file, walking away from them to look at it. I read over the job description, what it all entails...with the traveling, the pay. Holy shit! It really sounds grueling and I'll never see much of my family or friends when I'm traveling.

I think I can give this a try. If I don't like it, I can always find a job as a cop somewhere. My options are always there.

I turn to look at them. They are standing there talking and stop to look at me. I walk back to them.

I hand the file back to Alice. They look at me with serious look on their faces.

"Well?" Anthony said.

"Here, put this in your bag. I need to think some more about this. I'll let you know okay?"

Anthony moves closer and grabs my hand. "Look Bella, I don't think I can handle the wait. It is already killing me. I'm not very patient. Can you just say yes and we work the details out later, Please?"

I look into his eyes and see almost desperation in them. I feel something, but I have to remember this is a job. You cannot mix your professional life with your personal life. There is no room for having feelings for him. I don't know if I can do that.

Before I know it, I blurt it out. "Okay, yes, I'll do it! I will be your damn

body guard."

Where in the hell did that come from. I think I just lost my mind or something. I can't take it back now. What the hell!

"What? Did you just say yes?" Anthony said kind of shocked.

"Um, yeah, I guess I did."

He grabs me around my waist, picking me up, laughing, hugging me and kisses the side of my face.

"Thank you, Bella, this means a lot to me. You have no idea." he said and he sets me down smiling.

Alice comes over and hugs me. "Bella, I know you will not regret this, trust me, it's written all over your face." She pulls back and winks at me. I wonder what she meant, it's written all over my face.

"Bella, you'll be good, give yourself some credit, okay?" Jasper said while hugging me.

"So where do we go from here then?" I said to Alice.

"Well, we need to get with Nick, who is Anthony's agent and go over the details or if there are any negotiating you need to do. You need to meet with Emmett because he is Anthony's other body guard and work out a schedule. Then when you can start to work."

"Okay, when does this all take place? Speaking of which, I will need to find a place and get my stuff here."

"Um, Bella, you can stay with us for as long as you need to. We can get your stuff and store here or you can sell the stuff. You don't have a lot of stuff anyway, right?" Alice said.

"Or she can stay with me at my place." Anthony said smiling and winking at Alice.

"Um, no I am not imposing on you, Anthony. And I will need to my car."

"No, you are given one, so no need to get yours. But most of the time you'll be driven around anyway and besides, you being my bodyguard, I need you with me at all times, I have a car. It's in the contract." he said looking at me with that gotcha face.

"Really? I guess I need to re-read it. I don't recall those details."

Alice holds her hand out. Well, lets talk more on this in our meeting on Monday at ten."

"Wait, you already had this arranged?" I said all confused. This is too much. But I do recall that Alice did say she had something already. I wonder if this was it all along.

"Ah, Bella, I knew you would say yes, and we had to have this ready, we can't waste any time. He has to promote his new movie in July and you need to know the ropes." Alice said all seriously.

I threw my arms up in the air, shaking my head. " You're Unbelievable Alice."

"And you love me too, just admit it!"

We all laughed. "Yes, Alice, I love you too!"

With that, we ended our party and called it a night. Anthony left with us. We bid him Goodnight and told him we'll see him on Monday.

He looked excited and said he couldn't wait.

We get back to the apartment and I lay in bed thinking about everything that happened tonight. I can't believe I have a job. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, but I can bet you that I'm on a journey of a lifetime.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Done Deal

Sunday was such a lazy day that we just laid around. Monday came and we had our meeting. I met Nick and Emmett and they all seemed really nice.

Emmett is a big guy and very handsome. I don't get why Anthony needs me, when he has Emmett.

Anthony walks in smiling and gives Alice and I a hug and kiss on the cheek. He pulls away still keeping his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, This is Emmett. Emmett this is Bella."

"Hi Emmett, nice to meet you." I hold out my hand to shake smiling.

"Hi Bella, nice meeting you too, glad to hear you know how to hold your own. Anthony told me how you put the smack down on him."

I laughed and looked at Anthony hitting him in the chest. "Yeah, someone had to show him who the boss was."

Emmett fist pumps the air. "Oh, I love this girl, she's gonna be one bad ass body guard."

"Okay guys, have a seat, and get this going." Alice said instructing us to plant our butts in the chairs.

Our meeting got under way and we went over the contract. Anthony put in there, that I have stay at his place. Why in the world does he need me living with him. He must have some ulterior motive.

We went back and forth, as I thought this was not a good idea. After two and half hours of negotiating, banging my head on the table, agony of defeat. I signed on the dotted line and officially became Anthony's body guard and roommate.

I decided that I had to take this seriously. This is a job of protecting someone. You have to put yourself out there. Everything you do, you do for them. There isn't anyone I wouldn't protect.

I get the schedule of when we go on tour. The date for his next press junket is same weekend of Jess and Mike's wedding. How the hell am I going to pull this off. I totally forgot.

I think the look on my face alarmed Alice. I looked at her with deer in the headlight look and she looked back.

"Bella, are you okay? She said reaching across to grab my arm.

"Um...I...ah, well, I have a problem. I am in one of my best friends wedding. That's the same weekend of the press junket. I am just wondering how we can make this work. I can't pull out of their wedding. I have to be there. Can Emmett work Saturday and I fly back to work Sunday? Can we negotiate this? Please?" I was feeling desperate and will plead if have to.

"Oh, that is a problem, but it will work out. Emmett can handle one day. If you take the red eye back that night, You can work Sunday while he does the junket. That's not until nine am. As long as we get you one day of training of press junket, we should be good." Alice said while looking at her schedule.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" I said with a pleading look in my eyes looking at everyone.

"Emmett, Anthony, are you okay with that? I'm sorry, but I can't back out on them so close to their wedding."

"No that is fine, Emmett can handle it. Anthony said looking a little sad and reserved.

"No, yeah, Bella, I can work it. It's just press junket and they don't require a lot of work. It's the premiers that are hectic. Really, don't fret we all can work around things, so don't feel bad okay?" Emmett said smiling.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, thank you so much. I promise to be back right away. I'll go do the wedding and come right back." I smiled and it seemed they were okay with it. I hated the fact that I take a job and already had to break a rule. But mostly I forgot about the wedding.

It amazes me that I am starting to loose my mind around Anthony. There is just something about him that I can't put my finger on it, but I am sure it will hit me like a ton of bricks when I do.

Everyone leaves except Anthony. He stands up and looks at us girls. "Well, are you girls hungry, because I am starving and would like to take you ladies out to eat and then Bella, I can help you move into my place."

Both Alice and I look at each other and agreed. We were starving too!

"Sure lets go!" I said smiling and headed to the door.

So we headed out to grab a bite to eat. Alice went back to work and I went back to the apartment to pack my bag. Anthony seemed all too happy and excited and he looked like a kid in a candy store.

He drove us to his place which was only a couple of miles away from Alice's place. I asked him again if he was really okay with me leaving to do the wedding and he said it was fine, but I still couldn't help but think, he was not happy.

So we pull into the driveway. It was a huge 3 bedroom condo. He showed me to my room down the hall.

Then he showed me his room and Emmett's room, which I didn't know he lived there too. Why had I not questioned that, but dismiss it. It's a done deal regardless.

He led me to the laundry room, kitchen and finally the living room. We sat down and I just looked around. His place is really nice and in earth tone colors. It's homey, modern.

"Would you like something to drink? He said pointing to the kitchen.

"Um, sure." I said smiling and feeling a little awkward.

He gets up and gets us cokes and comes back to hand me one and he sits looking kind of nervous.

It seems a little weird, so we have to get this over with. I need to break the ice.

"So, Anthony, you never did tell me where are you originally from?" and I take a sip of pop.

He smiles. "I am from Portland. I too was born in Forks like you and my folks and I moved when I was like about five years old. I don't remember it that much, but when you told me you were from Forks too, I called my parents asking them if we knew each other, as I felt like some sort of connection with you. Probably too strange we knew each other and here we are again, huh? But they confirmed it."

I instantly stood looking at him. "Whoa, whoa wait a minute, You were born and raised til you were five in Forks? Forks Washington? Your parents know me? I don't remember any Anthony Mason and my class was not very big. There were all of eight kids in my grade.

I was walking back and forth listing off the kids I remember. Holding my hand out flicking my fingers out to count.

"There was, Mike, Jess, Edward, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, and me. There was no Anthony in..." I turned to him trailing off and our eyes met. We looked at each other.

He stands in front of me and grabs my hand. "Bella, Anthony is my show name. My real name is Edward Cullen. I thought you knew that?"

It's Edward Cullen, my best friend, who kissed me when we were five years old and he took my heart.

I stand there totally shocked. Like someone hit a nerve in me. I couldn't speak. Something just took over my body, my mind and I reach up to grab his face and kissed him.

I don't let go, he kisses me back. My blood boils, I feel everything deep within. I want him, all my feelings come back like they did when I was five years old. I can't stop. My mind has disconnected from my body.

My hands are in his hair. His one hand is on my hip and the other is on the back of my neck holding me to him, as I hold him to me. We both feel the arousal as we lock in a passionate embrace ravaging each other with our hands and mouth, we are panting heavy and needing each other like we needed air.

I feel his erection on me. I want him inside of me and I want...and before I know what is going on, he pulls away. We both catch our breath. I open my eyes looking at him. He does the same. Wondering what the hell just happened. I shake out of my trance and step back.

"I am so sorry, I...I don't know what just happened, but it won't happen again." I keep stepping back with my hands up. I take a big gulp. I feel a lump in my throat. I can't speak again. Emotions are coming to surface. I think I need to get out of here, to think. But my legs are not moving.

He steps toward me and grabs my hand. "Bella, don't be sorry. I wanted this just as much as you did. But there is just something about you that...and I finish for him.

"...when you kissed me, it brought a world of feelings going throughout your body. It all of sudden brought us back to when you first kiss me sixteen years ago."

"Yes Bella, exactly."

"Edward, I mean Anthony. This cannot happen again. This goes against my better judgment of mixing business with personal life. It will affect my performance. My job is to protect you. This cannot happen. I'm sorry."

And with that, I pulled away and turned to head to my room, with him calling my name. I lock the door and fall onto the bed.

I feel so bad, but I have to think about the ramifications. I have to be professional about this. I cannot be involved with him personally,...or can I?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-You have to Choose

_ I feel Anthony's body against mine. He kisses me from my stomach up to my neck, kissing every inch of my body. Caressing as he moves._

_ Bella you are so soft and sensual. I want you so bad, let yourself feel again. Let go and give it to me. I need you Bella, feel me. He whispered in my ear. I am panting. I feel like every vein in my body is burning. My hand is in his hair pulling him to me. I am moaning, I want you and need you too. Give it me Edward. I want it back. Fill me, please, do it now, hurry, I want you, please, noooooow._

Suddenly I wake up to light coming into my room, panting and moaning. I lay there thinking first where I am at. Then I remember I am at Anthony's place aka Edward. I wonder if that kiss was real or was it a dream. The clock says it's 6:24am.

I have to go with it being a dream. I have to shake it out of my system even though what happened yesterday was very real. I get up and shower, get dressed and head out to the kitchen for coffee.

The house seems pretty quiet and so the guys must be still sleeping. After searching the cupboards to make coffee. I find it and prepare. As I wait for it to brew, I search the cupboards again getting use to where things are.

I find the cups and pull one out. Just then Anthony is there standing behind me at the breakfast nook. I hear him without turning and ask if he wants coffee.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Yes, please." he whispered

"Do you take cream or sugar?"

"Black is good."

I pour 2 cups of coffee and I turn to give him his cup but I don't look at him. I head into the living room. I curl up on the couch putting my legs under me and sip on my coffee staring out the window.

He quietly walks in and sits down next to me on the couch. "Bella, can we talk please?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "There is nothing to talk about . I already told you that it's over, it won't happen again. Please just drop it, okay?"

"What if I don't want to? What if...

"Stop it!" I cut him off by putting my hand up. I look him in the eyes and force the angry voice in hopes it sinks in.

"Listen Edward or Anthony, If you want to keep me around to be your body guard, then you need to keep it that way. Nothing else. We cannot have a relationship. You are my boss. You cannot have both. You need to choose.

"You are going to make me choose? He whispers in a somber state.

Look, I want to fly back to Seattle to take care of a few things and attend my best friends wedding. Will you allow me too?"

"I guess I have no choice because you have to go eventually, right?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes and Thank you!"

Just then Emmett emerges. "Morning guys, how are you?"

I look up at him and smile. "Morning Emmett. I am fine."

"Fine." Anthony said.

"Okay, I smell coffee, I think I'm gonna be spoiled here if you're gonna have coffee already made for me Bella." he said smiling while heading off to the kitchen. He is back and sits on the chair.

,

The atmosphere feels pretty thick, so I need to change the subject.

"So what do you guys do when you are not doing promos or movies?" I asked while taking a sip of coffee and looking between Emmett and Anthony.

"We just hang, read, watch TV, work out. You know, Stuff." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh okay, so pretty much just hang, cool!" I said with a laugh.

Anthony just sat there not saying a word. Emmett looked between him and me and I could tell he is trying to figure something out.

I get up excusing myself and take my cup to the kitchen, heading to my room. I call Alice and tell her that I am going to head back home to take care of stuff, visit my parents and that I'll just stay til the wedding and head back that night. It's only a couple of weeks.

She asked if everything was okay and I told her that everything was fine. I hung up with her and I called to book my flight and call a cab to take me to the airport.

I head down with my bag and set by the door. The guys are still sitting in the living room.

"Well, I will see you guys in a couple of weeks. Keep me posted on how Saturday goes, okay?"

"You're going already?" Emmett said looking shocked.

"Yes, I need to take care of my belongings and get fitted for my dress and visit my parents."

"Cool, but we're gonna miss you. You just get here and now you're gonna leave and I have to go back to making my own coffee again. Way to go, Bella." Emmett said shaking his head laughing.

"Sorry Emmett, I'll make it up to you when I get back, okay?"

"Sure thing." he winks at me.

"Good bye, Anthony, I'll see you in a few weeks. Good luck at the press junket."

"Good bye Bella, hope you have a safe trip and have fun at the wedding." he said with a faint smile. He was trying hard to not let this affect him. I can see that I have hurt him.

I hear the horn honk as my cab is here. I grab my bag and open the door. I quickly look back to see Anthony looking at me. I turn and shut the door.

On the way I sent Angela and my parents a text telling them I am on my way home for a visit.

My flight was a smooth one and Angela is waiting for me. It was nice seeing her and she talked the whole time about her and Eric. She asked me how things were going in LA. I told her everything.

She literally freaked out, but I decided we better tell Jess because she will freak out even more and she needs to get it out of her system. We laughed at the thought.

The weeks flew by and I made it home for a few days. I sold my stuff that was in storage and whatever was left I gave to Good Will. I talked with Alice and Jasper and did text Anthony just letting him I was fine. Our text messages were short clipped messages.

I had my dress fitting and Thank god it still fit. No alterations needed. The Bridal shower was fun. I told my parents about my job and Edward. They were kind of shocked, but they were happy for me.

They want me to follow my heart and do what makes me happy. They always knew how to make things better.

My parents drove me back to Seattle since they were going to the wedding also. We got a room at the hotel where the wedding reception will take place.

I got up early as Ang was going to get ready at the hotel and I got our stuff and headed to the park where the wedding will be held. The weather was going to be good for them. They did have alternate place ready just in case.

The day flew by and the wedding went without a hitch and Jess was a beautiful bride. She looked truly happy and so did Mike. He looked very handsome.

The reception was grand. The food was great and I danced with a few people before I had to go. My dad made a point to have one dance during the father, daughter dance and then I said my goodbyes with everyone and he took me to the airport.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-You Can Have Both

It's 2:20am, when I get home. I sent a text to Emmett and Anthony to let them know so they didn't think someone was breaking and entering. I crawl into bed by three so I can get some sleep.

I wake at 6:30, shower, get dressed and head down to get coffee. The guys are not up yet, so I make a pot.

"Morning Bella, how was your trip?" Emmett said coming and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, It was good, Thank you. How was the junket yesterday?"

"Good. They are so easy, you just stand around. You'll find out today. It pretty much is interviews. You don't have any females to ward off." he said laughing.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Please."

"Um, Emmett, how is he? How has he been the last couple of weeks?"

"Bella, he told me what happened between you two. He is lost, confused, withdrawn. He is not himself since you left. But can I ask you something?"

"Of Course, anything." I take a sip of coffee while looking at him.

"Bella, did you have any feelings before you met Anthony and signed on before you knew who he really was?"

I looked down at my coffee, totally numb and the thought of my feelings. I let out a big sigh.

"Emmett, this is difficult. I have always had some sort of connection with him. I fell in love with him at five years old. He was my best friend, my first love. He moved away and I never heard from him.

I never had a boyfriend. I was basically a tomboy and hung around boys and did boy things. Even with Angela and Jess, we played cops and robbers.

When he left, he took my heart with him and I never really got it back until a couple of weeks ago when he told me who he was and all those feelings came back. When I kissed him, he allowed me to feel again.

Emmett, I can't allow my feelings to get in the way of my job. I never had to keep things like that separated."

He reaches for my hand. "Bella, why do you think you can't have both?"

I looked at him. "I don't know any other way Emmett. I really don't know if I can do this. I don't think I can keep work and personal life separate. I don't want to hurt him. He deserves more."

"Bella, you can do both. You can find the balance you need if you want it bad enough. You worked hard in school to become a cop and yet you still were able to love your family. Don't you see? You love him and you can protect him at the same time."

I shake my head in regards to him. "It's different Emmett, I can't."

He pounds his fist on the counter. "Damn it Bella, it is not different. When you love someone, you will do anything to protect them. Job or not. You can't separate those two no matter how hard you try. If you want to give up, then walk thru that door and never look back. Never take a job where you can protect those you love."

With that he gets up and leaves me alone. I turn to get up and I see Anthony standing there looking at me with a sad face. I wonder how much he heard.

"Hi" I whispered.

He whispers back. "Bella."

Emmett comes backs and says, "The car is outside waiting. Lets get going."

We head out and I never thought that it would feel this cold and isolated. So much tension all because of me.

I thought it would be a quiet ride there, but Nick was briefing Anthony on the round table. I wonder if he's really paying attention.

We get to the hotel where the junket is held and Emmett explains what we do. It was pretty much just stand around talking with other people like he said. It was kind of boring, yet interesting talking to other body guards, agents, media people.

Anthony got done around 11:00. We were done for the day. We have the premier tomorrow at the Nokia. Then we head to London, Paris and Berlin for their premiers. All in a weeks time.

We get home and all go our separate ways. Emmett and Anthony head to the living room and I head to the kitchen. I am starving.

"Hey, do you guys want anything to eat?" I shouted out.

"What do you have in mind?" Emmett said back.

"Um, how about a pizza?"

I hear him ask Anthony and it sounds like they are agreeing on it. I come out around the corner from the breakfast bar.

"Well?" I said holding my hand out.

"Sure Bella, make the 4-meat pizza." Anthony said.

So I turn to go back and pull a frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven. It takes about 20mins or so. The guys are in the living room talking and I head up to my room to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I want to be comfy.

I decide to start doing some packing when all of sudden I hear the smoke detector going off and I go flying down to the kitchen and smoke is everywhere, the guys are in the kitchen. Emmett is opening windows and putting the ceiling fan on the smoke out.

"What the hell Bella, you forgot about the pizza." Anthony yells while pulling he burnt pizza out of the oven.

"What do you mean? you guys were down here, you could have watched it." I shouted back.

"You were the one who started it, you're the woman of the house and besides we were busy discussing business."

"Well, excuse me, just because I am a woman and I happen to live here at your demands, you wanted the pizza just as much." I poked my finger at his chest.

"Don't poke me." he said and pokes me back.

"I can and will poke you anytime I want and just for the record, I can and will kick your ass again, so you want a piece of me?" This time I have both my hands on my hips. Emmett is leaning against the counter watching us with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

Anthony and I are glaring at each other just inches apart when he grabs me and kisses me. I grab his arm, stick my leg out around his and lay him on the floor.

Now I have him pinned on the floor staring into his eyes, when my stomach let out a really loud rumble and we both start laughing.

"Jeez, Bella, your stomach is really pissed or are you really that hungry?" he said smiling up at me.

I chuckle looking down at him. "Maybe both. I blame you now that the pizza is not editable. Let's see what else we can find to eat quickly before I turn into one pissed off little monster."

I stand up reaching my hand out for him to take and he takes reluctantly and I pull him up. Emmett still standing there looking at us shaking his head.

"WOW, that was one hell of show. Too bad there wasn't more of that kiss and a full fledged wrestling match. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to break it up."

"Oh shut it Emmett, I could so take your ass anytime." I said while leaning against the counter next to Anthony.

He hold his hands up like he is being held at gun point. "Oh I wouldn't doubt that one bit. I don't wanna mess with you when your hungry."

We all laughed and Anthony looked in the refrigerator to see what we can have and pulls out cheese and Salami. "Want a sandwich?"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Time to Focus

After our burnt pizza fiasco, Anthony made salami sandwiches. They were pretty good and quick too!

Emmett sat me down and we went over the layout of the premier, where we walk, stand, where things are mapped out.

He showed me a video of how these things are. I remember Alice taking me to one and I remembered how that worked.

Anthony sat there listening while we went back and forth, planning and plotting.

"Bella, you will be on his right and I will be on his left. You will be guiding him, making sure that the fans don't touch him. They can take pictures with him, but they have to keep hands to themselves."

"Have you had any out of hand at the last one you did? I asked

"Nope. It was small key, so there weren't a lot of them there. This is his third movie, and he is gaining more fans. Mostly young females." he said winking at me. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I can't help that I am so cute and irresistible." Anthony said smiling.

Both Emmett and I let out a loud laugh and quickly changed the subject before it got any deeper.

We completed our discussion. It was seven and I decided I wanted to turn in to get some sleep. I only had about three hours and I was beat on my feet.

"Well, I am going to bed. Good night guys, see ya in the morning." I said while getting up to head to my room. I heard them say goodnight.

I get dress for bed putting on my shorts and shirt. I let me hair down and I crawled into bed.

I lay there with my eyes closed, rubbing my finger lightly across my lips thinking about that kiss earlier from Anthony. It made me feel again. Will it work between us? Can I have both if I just allow myself to feel again. To feel again...feel it. I drift off to sleep.

_Anthony, I don't know if I can do this, help me, please. Help to feel again. And with that he kisses me again. My heart is pounding, I'm breathing heavy. We both moan. I run my hands up his back. His hand is running up my leg and he hitches it around his waste._

_ I gasp...then everything fades._

I gasp and wake up. What the hell. Why? Why must I always have this dream and right when it gets good, I wake, _whyyyyy_? I whine.

I roll over moaning into my pillow letting out a scream and roll back over and laugh at myself as I run my hand thru my hair trying to wake myself up.

I look at the clock and it says 8:03am. I crawl out of bed, brush my teeth and hair, grab my silk robe and head down to grab a cup of coffee.

Just as I come out of my room, I run into Anthony nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, sorry again. It seems like I have a habit of doing that a lot with you." I said as I continue walking to the kitchen.

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it? I think maybe there is a reason for it." he smirks.

"Oh yeah, what could that possibly be?"

"Well, maybe you need to give in and give us a shot. I'm just saying." as he holds his hands up like at gun point and smiling.

I snicker and make a pot of coffee, not to say any more. We move around the kitchen and he gently bumps into me while he grabs a bowl from the cupboard.

Then he walks around the other side of me bumping me again and this time he gently places his hand on my back. "Excuse, me while I grab the cereal from the cupboard above your head."

I think to myself that he is doing this on purpose to get a rise out of me. Well he is getting more than that, his touches are electrifying. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and pray the coffee hurries up.

I might as well eat cereal too, so I grab a bowl and pour the cereal. I grab the milk from the refrigerator and sit down next to him.

I sit eating and he glances at me occasionally as I do to him wondering what he is thinking.

He finishes eating and gets up with his empty bowl, leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and there is nothing more that I want to do than to rip your robe off and lavish your body."

I take a big gulp and I render myself speechless as I feel all sorts of vibes deep within of me wanting him. I watch him leave with a smile on his face.

I quickly finish eating, grab a cup of coffee and go lounge on the couch and read for a bit before I have to get dressed for the premier.

The afternoon went all to quickly and I got dressed in my uniform that looks like a suit. The car awaits for us outside. Emmett and Anthony hang in the living room as I come down to meet them.

Anthony stares at me as I approach.

"Well, are you ready for this premier?" I said to him breaking his stare.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I really hate these things but knowing you're by my side, I know I can do this."

"Hey, what am I? Chop liver?" Emmett said while Anthony and I laugh just as the doorbell rings.

Alice and Jasper pop in and they both look amazing, with Nick following them. Jasper in khakis and button up shirt and Alice in skinny jeans, flats, blouse and blazer. She needed to go comfy since she needed to be with Anthony during carpet interviews as she is his publicist.

Nick is in his suit as I have always seen him in. But that has only been a couple of times and its been during business stuff.

We greet and hug each other. Alice calls our attention.

"Okay, everyone. Bella, myself, and Jasper will be in the first car, with Emmett, Nick and Anthony in the second car.

Anthony shouts out, "Nope, no way is that happening. Emmett can ride in your car and Bella will be with Nick and I. I am not going if Bella is not with me."

"Anthony!" Alice said sternly.

"Alice!" he glared at her shaking his head no. But before either of them said anything, I spoke up.

"Oh, geez, lets just go, I'll go with Anthony and Nick for crying out loud, lets go and get this over with."

Alice gave in because she knew we would argue all night and we'd never leave.

So out the door we head to the awaiting cars. Before I get to the car, I grab Anthony's arm and look him in the eyes.

"Look, do me and everyone else a favor and keep this all business. This is my job to do things for you to protect you. Do not give me any special treatment, okay?"

"Okay, but I cannot guarantee it. I will try to keep my hands to myself, but it's going to be very difficult as you look so damn sexy in that suit and I won't be able to concentrate with you next to me."

"Listen Edward, I mean Anthony, you're gonna have to, otherwise you will have to deal with this without me. This is my job and I don't want anything personal to come between it, okay?"

He shrugs his shoulders and smiles while moving to get into the car. He literally exasperates me at this moment, but I need to focus. I am to protect him, and not have any kind of feelings for him as this will be hard for me not too!

I climb in the front seat, while he and Nick are in the back. There is no way I am gonna be in the back seat with him, because I can just imagine him not keeping his hands to himself.

We drive up to the Nokia plaza and I get out and open the door for Anthony and the crowd goes pretty wild. Lots of screaming fans chanting his name. There are lots of paparazzi's and media outlets doing coverage. The flashes from the cameras are out of this world.

Alice and Emmett flank us as we head to the entrance of the red carpet. I look around searching the crowd and watching people for anything that might seem out of the norm. All looks pretty good. There seems to be plenty of security.

Anthony stands taking a few solo photos and he looks really handsome in a black Gucci suit.

Now Nick and Alice tell him he needs to sign autographs for a bit before doing first interview on the carpet. So we head over to the railing and fans scream. I watch their every move like Emmett said.

So far so good, no fan out of line yet. This is kind of exciting to see him walk the carpet and see how happy he is. He looks at me occasionally smiling to make sure that I am still with him and I smile back and nod.

He continues his walk and he does his interviews about the movie and other things. The media sure likes to ask a lot of personal questions on his love life or if there is anyone in his life.

I stand there thinking and wondering if he had any girlfriends. I never really sat down to talk to him personally.

After we have made it past the interviews, photo ops, autographs, we headed into the Nokia to watch the movie. We got inside and there were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Anthony's parents waiting for him.

He hugged them and turned to me to introduced us.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." he said with a big smile and running his hand thru his hair.

"Hi, it's nice to see you both." I said holding out my hand to shake.

"Oh, you too dear, we heard a lot about you and cannot believe that we already know you from back in the preschool day." Esme said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm not surprised and yes, I was just as shocked when I found out. How have you both been?"

"Real good, just keeping busy, you know?" Esme said shrugging.

Just then Alice interrupted us to get seated. Thank God for that as I didn't want to have to get into a conversation right there. Maybe another time, so I was grateful for the interruption.

I can't believe I made it through my first night of work and red carpet premier, with three to go in the week.

The movie was pretty good even though we never stayed for the whole thing. We decided to head to the after party for a couple of hours. Emmett and I stood off to the side while Anthony mingled.

Anthony decided he was done and wants to leave, so we head out. We say our good nights to his parents, Alice, Jasper, and Nick and head home. We have to get up early to leave for Berlin, London and Paris for the promo.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Open your eyes

"Well, Bella, what did you think about your first official night of working a premier? Pretty insane huh?" Emmett said while we grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, working and seeing it is all together so different and I really enjoyed it. It was almost like not really working. Just being there standing and watching everyone and Anthony seemed so in his element."

"Yeah, because I'm just that cool." Anthony said smiling while walking in on us. He was dressed and ready to go.

"Oh, you are, hands down big guy." Emmett said and we all laughed.

We grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed out to the airport to catch a private jet to Germany. Everything was loaded and we got into our seats. I have never flown private before so this was pretty exciting.

"Why aren't you gonna sit next to me Bella?" Anthony said pouting.

"Because, you know why and besides I want a window seat."

"Well in that case, I'll come sit with you then." And he is up and in the seat next to me in a flash. There was no time to do anything from making it happen.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My mind was blank. I could not focus with him this close. He just puts off a vibe that makes me tingle.

"Bella, now that I have you by my side and you cannot run from me, I want to start again. Can we do that, Please?" He looked so sincere and I wanted to make this right.

I hold out my hand smiling, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan from Forks, Washington. And you are?"

He laughed and held his hand out smiling back. "Hi, I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen from Forks, Portland, and LA. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled and laughed back. We both started talking and I asked him what he did growing up as he did the same for me. The conversation flowed like we were friends all along.

We got interrupted a few times by Emmett and Alice and these were the times it bothered me because we were on a roll getting to know each other.

I started to feel again, but wonder if it was just because of the hype or if it was really deep down.

We landed in Berlin and took on the premier there. Anthony had to do press interviews at the hotel and then hit the premier. Fans were lined up hours to see the stars and to get into the movie.

Time flew by and next day we were on the plane again going to London with last stop in Paris. I really cannot believe that I am traveling as I never thought I ever wanted to. Seeing the world is a journey in itself.

"Did you know Paris is known as city of Love?" Anthony said whispering to me while he sat next to me again on the plane again.

"I did know that, thanks for giving me a refresher history lesson." smiling back, I could tell he was hoping that something would come between us. He had lust in his eyes and it was doing something deep within me. My inner voice says, _Open your eyes, Bella, see it all right in front of you._

We get to the hotel and we have some down time for relaxing. Alice and I are chilling in her room talking. She misses Jasper so much and wishes he could be here with her.

But come to find out, Rosalie is here doing a photo shoot for Vanity Fair and wants to meet up with us. Emmett is dying to see her and have some alone time before we leave.

I never knew those two were together because he nor she said anything when we talked until Jasper moved to LA and they met and hooked up. Funny how we're all connected.

We met up that night for dinner, laughing and having a great time. Rosalie told us about her photo shoot and how long she was staying in Paris.

Emmett didn't want to waste any more time since he was limited himself, so they excused themselves. We all headed back to the hotel.

We woke to the last round of promo interviews and another Premier. We sit in the cars waiting our turn.

I get out and open the car door for Anthony. I escort him over to the railing where the fans stand. I am on the left and Emmett on his right this time. Nick and Alice are standing behind us.

These fans are wild. They seem so much more louder with their screams. I had to yell at a lot of them to keep their hands to themselves. Telling them to settle down. Emmett was getting irritated too. He yelled just as much as me.

I constantly had my hand on Anthony guiding him. He still kept looking at me smiling as I knew he like the contact.

He paused at one moment, turned to me and whispered in my ear. "Damn Bella, I am so turned on right now with you touching me, I don't know I can make it."

I pull back givng him my shocked look and let go of him. He laughs shaking his head and goes back to signing autographs. I then smile trying to lighted up.

We hit the red carpet for more interviews with the media and I was able to stand back as Nick and Alice were directing him. Emmett and I were only doing our jobs when he was signing with fans.

I stood off to the side talking to another body guard when everything seemed to have happened so fast, yet I recall all so much going in slow motion.

Someone set off a bunch of smoke bombs and threw at our feet along with a couple of firecrackers that sounded like gun shots. People are screaming, shouting take cover. Bodies are on the ground taking cover wondering what to do.

My eyes immediately went to Anthony and I yell, "_get him down, get him down now."_

Anthony is yelling for me. I look over to see that Anthony is down with Emmett, along with Alice and Nick. I look around trying to figure out what the hell just happened and security is all over the place.

I crawl over to them and ask if they are okay. I get to Anthony and he has this panic look to him and grabs my face, "Bella, are you okay?" he said.

I let out a snicker. "Shouldn't I be asking you this question?" I said as I searched the look in his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, but I am more worried about you at this moment. Are you..." I trail off as it seems that we are in our own little bubble, not thinking about who or what is happening around us. I want to hold him, kiss him, make sure he is truly okay, but not in public that gives the media a story.

Just then, Emmett pulls us out of our bubble pulling me up, but I keep holding Anthony down advising them to stay down as we need to be sure everything is okay.

I need to proceed with my protection of them, but we need to be sure all is secured. I turn to look at Emmett, "Please stay here, I will go see what's going on .

Anthony shouts out. "NO Bella, you need to stay here with me, Please? Let Emmett go." He was pleading with me to stay. How could I not?

"Anthony, I'll be fine, it's okay." I said sincerely while looking at him.

"Bella, why don't you stay and protect Anthony. He needs you and we want to keep him from losing it." Emmett said quietly.

I can't argue with that and I shake my head yes lightly understanding.

Security is calming everyone and I am advised to get my people in the building. I grab Anthony and tell Alice and Nick to get into the building immediately.

We follow a few other stars to a secured area until they advise what they want to do. I find it hard to focus on my job, as I'm finding my mind is not connecting to my body. I shake my head, _focus Bella, focus._

Emmett meets up with us and says we can leave. He escorts us all out the back door and we head back to the hotel. He leads us all into Anthony's room for a quick briefing. Nick has been on the phone non stop.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Giving back

Emmett and Nick go over the happenings of tonight's event from what they got. Emmett said that some kid was dared to set off fireworks and smoke bombs to see if anything would happen. He said they are still investigating and that we can relax as no one was hurt.

Anthony looks a little beside himself, very quiet, not saying a word. He's probably in shock. I watch him off and on making sure that he doesn't.

Nick said that while talking to the events coordinator, she advised him that they canceled the movie for the fans, but will give them a special screening tomorrow night if they want to come back to see it.

Since we are done with the promo, we are slated to head back to LA tomorrow night, which will be good because we need to be home. I miss my family and to think if it was a real shooting, well the thought of my love ones hurt, gives me goosebumps.

Alice excuses herself to her room to call Jasper before he freaks out and hears from the media. She advised that she had already contacted her assistant to inform Anthonys and my parents too, to make sure they know and that we will follow up when we get home.

Emmett and Nick do the same and said they will see us tomorrow afternoon that if we needed anything to call. Emmett looks over to Edward and back to me giving me a hug and whispers. "Bella, take care of him, but don't hurt him anymore, okay?" And they walk out leaving Anthony and I alone in his room.

I shut the door leaning my forehead against the door. I let out a deep breath and turn to see Anthony is still staring out the window of his room with both his hands and forehead pressed against the window looking out.

I do not know what to do or say. I am feeling lost at this moment as I'm sure he is too.

I slowly walk over to him and stand by his side. His eyes are closed and takes a deep breath. I just watch him wondering what he is thinking. He lifts his head and turns it to look at me. There is pain and sadness in his eyes.

We looked deep into each other eyes and I reach out half way but pull back and place my fingers on my lips. I start to feel pain deep down inside and feel tears come to the surface.

"

Anthony...I..."and before I could finish or know what happened, he grabs my face and kisses me fiercely. He doesn't let go and I crumble under his kiss. I reciprocate back. My hand flies up to the back of his head running my fingers into his hair.

We are both moaning in the kiss and we are both wanting this. I can't think and I don't want to as I know he needs this and I want him, I want him badly. I know I should stop but I don't want to. Our emotions are getting the best of us.

He slows the kiss and pulls away placing his forehead to mine and we catch our breathing.

"Bella, I need you...I need to make love to you...please." he whimpers in desperate need, pleading to me.

My heart aches for him. I feel it deep within my very being. I shouldn't. It goes against what I believe. It will ruin everything if I give into him.

"Bella...please?"

I finally give in, lightly shaking my head yes. I need him too, as I can no longer deny my feelings.

He picks me up bridal style and we continue kissing where we left off. He places me on his bed. Our hands are all over each others bodies. I grab at his shirt unbuttoning it as he grabs at mine trying to get them off.

He lifts off of me and undoes my pants and then undoes his just as quickly. Then he lays back down on the bed next to me.

I feel his body against mine. He kisses me from my stomach up to my neck, kissing every inch of my body. Caressing as he moves.

"Bella you are so soft and sensual. I want you so badly, just let yourself feel again. Let go and give it to me. I need you Bella to feel me." He whispered in my ear. I am panting. I feel like every vein in my body is burning. My hand is in his hair pulling him to me. His lips are on my neck. I am moaning, "I want you and need you too! Give it me Anthony. I want it back. I need my heart back. Fill me, please, do it now, I want you, please. I plead to him.

I stop for a moment, it's weird but I think I dreamed of this. He looks in my eyes wondering what wrong. I pull him back to me and kiss him, disregarding the thought.

His hands gently rubbing up my thigh, over my hip to my breast as he gently massages them and continues kissing me.

My hands are rubbing his back. I feel how hard he is as he mounts me between my legs. He pushes inside of me and the feeling is unbelievable. I moan at the feel. He slowly moves in and out of me as I meet him thrust for thrust, wanting more.

"Oh god, Anthony that feels so good, I want more, please." I whispered, pleading to him over again.

He pushes harder and deeper. I feel like my body is going to explode and just then, we both come together with an amazing orgasm.

"WOW, that was amazing." he whispered.

He slowly pulls out of me and lays on his side next to me pulling me into his arms. I lay on his shoulder with my hand on his chest playing softly with his chest hairs. Both of us controlling our breathing.

"WOW is right, I have to agree with you. I never thought it could feel that good." I said back hugging him tight to me.

He reaches for my chin to pull up to his lips so he can kiss me and he looks into my eyes.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I am in love with you. I cannot tell you how madly and deeply I feel for you. All these feelings are real and always have been since the day we met.

I want you in my life, Bella and I can no longer keep it to myself any longer. After what happened tonight, I literally died a thousand deaths thinking that I might have lost you."

I prop myself up on my arm looking at him. I lean over to quickly kiss him to stop him from talking. Placing my forehead against his taking a deep breath, with tears in my eyes from his beautiful words. I pull back and place my finger on his lips looking into his eyes.

"Shhhh, Please don't say anymore. I too, died a thousand deaths tonight thinking that I was not closer to you when all hell broke loose. I felt helpless thinking that I can't control certain things. I also, can no longer deny my feelings I have for you. I fell in love with you when we were five years old when you first kissed me.

When you moved away, you took my heart with you and now you just gave it back to me to feel again. I can't thank you enough for that. I love you too Edward and always will."

And with that he reaches up and kisses me passionately causing my body to energize again and we make love again. With both of us exhausted, fully satiated, blissfully satisfied, we fall asleep in each others arms.

The end

This story was inspired from the song "Feel Again" by OneRepublic. Listen to it and the lyrics to feel the connections.

Thank you for your comments and that you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Please pass along to share with others. I have a couple of other stories in wings, so stay tuned.


End file.
